


Let's get kinky

by Xanders_collection



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Author is trans, Blood Kink, Blood and Gore, Branding, Breeding, Bugs & Insects, Burns, Casting Couch, Dacryphilia, Dirty Talk, Distension, Double Penetration, Double Penetration in One Hole, Drug Use, Eggs, Emetophilia, Extremely Dubious Consent, Face-Sitting, Fighting Kink, Foot Fetish, Formalwear, Frottage, Gun Kink, Gun play, Hate Sex, Human Furniture, Humiliation, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Incest, Intercrural Sex, Kinktober, Lingerie, Massage, Menstruation Kink, Mommy Kink, Multi, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Omorashi, Orgasm Denial, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Oviposition, Pegging, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Display of Affection, Shotgunning, Size Difference, Sounding, Spanking, Stockings, Sweat, Telepathic Bond, The foot fetish is so minor, Threesome, Trans Male Character, Underage Drinking, Wax Play, Wetting, no beta we die like men, stuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:41:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 32
Words: 20,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26741542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xanders_collection/pseuds/Xanders_collection
Summary: Kinktober one shots for aoex
Relationships: Amaimon/Hachirotaro Okami (Ao No Exorcist), Amaimon/Iblis (Ao no Exorcist), Amaimon/Mephisto Pheles, Amaimon/Moriyama Shiemi, Arthur Auguste Angel/Mephisto Pheles, Astaroth/Iblis (Ao no Exorcist), Egyn/Lucifer (Ao No Exorcist), Fujimoto Shirou/Okumura Rin, Fujimoto Shirou/Satan, Homare Toudou/Lucifer, Kamiki Izumo/Okumura Rin, Kirigakure Shura/Mephisto Pheles, Kirigakure Shura/Okumura Yukio, Lewin Light/Azazel (Ao No Exorcist), Lewin Light/Beelzebub (Ao No Exorcist), Lewin Light/Mephisto Pheles, Lewin Light/Okumura Rin, Lewin Light/Satan (Ao No Exorcist), Lewin Light/Vayu/Indra (Ao No Exorcist), Mephisto Pheles/Original Character(s), Moriyama Shiemi/Okumura Rin, Okumura Rin & Usamaro, Okumura Rin/Mephisto Pheles, Okumura Rin/Okumura Yukio, Okumura Rin/Suguro "Bon" Ryuuji, Okumura Yukio/Mephisto Pheles, Okumura Yukio/Toudou Saburouta, Shima Renzou/Lucifer (Ao No Exorcist), Shima Renzou/Suguro "Bon" Ryuuji, Yuri Egin/Fujimoto Shirou, Yuri Egin/Satan
Comments: 20
Kudos: 125





	1. Index

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since the chapter titles are the prompts I thought I should have a list of which has what pairing.

1\. Index

2\. Amaimon/Mephisto

3\. Mephisto/Rin 

4\. Amaimon/Shiemi 

5\. Shiro/Rin 

6\. Lucifer/Egyn

7\. Iblis/Astaroth 

8\. Beelzebub/Lewin

9\. Iblis/Amaimon Plus Amaimon/Shiemi 

10\. Shura/Mephisto 

11\. Yukio/Shura 

12\. Rin/Lewin 

13\. Bon/Rin

14\. Yukio/Rin

15\. Shima/Lucifer 

16\. Lucifer/Homare (SFW)

17\. Rin/Izumo 

18\. Lewin/Indra/Vayu 

19\. Yukio/Todo 

20\. Arthur Angel/Mephisto

21\. Satan/Shiro 

22\. Usamaro/Rin (SFW)

23\. Shiro/Yuri 

24\. Hachiro/Amaimon

25\. Satan/Yuri 

26\. Yukio/Mephisto 

27.Satan/Lewin (SFW)

28\. Lewin/Azazel (SFW)

29\. Mephisto/Lewin And Shiemi/Rin 

30\. Samael/Abduxuel (Tboe's OC, SFW)

31, Bon/Shima (SFW)

32\. Rin/Shiemi 


	2. Index

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 1; Omorashi 
> 
> Amaimon/Mephisto

Human bodies were weird, are weird. Yes, he could consume food and liquids but the fact that sometimes it didn’t leave his body was helpful. Being held back by your own waste seemed stupid. 

Humans had a whole room dedicated to it. Most flushed when he'd bring it up. 

So then why was the sensation of a full bladder making him squirm in pleasure? He squeezed his thighs together and sighed, it felt good...way too good. Why did no one tell him about this? 

Samael must know about this; he eats just as much food as he does. Maybe even more. 

Amaimon had found a street that had stalls packed with food and sweet tasting drinks, how could he resist when they were practically at his feet begging him to try, and not to mention the free samples. He left that street fuller than ever and more content than ever. 

That is until the weird tingle he felt pressing in his abdomen, the weak ache that got stronger the longer he ignored it. 

Amaimon slid the infinity key into a random door and stepped into the office of his older brother who was fortunately sitting at his desk glaring at papers with a scowl. 

“Brot-" He couldn’t even finish the word; the glare sent his way stopping his sentence. “Amaimon, where have you been?” It wasn’t really a question, more rhetorical; he knew where he was, he just liked scolding him. “Out.” He wasn’t actually supposed to answer but annoying Samael was one of his few enjoyments in his very long immortal life. 

“I am aware of that.” Green eyes rolled before staring, narrowing slowly. “Why are you moving that?” Mephisto waved a hand gesturing to his legs that were continuously rubbing against each other. 

Amaimon swung his hips side to side with a dopey smile. “Feels good.” 

“Oh.” Mephisto rested his face in his palm before it clicked. “ _Oh_.” His grin stretched wide and he motioned for Amaimon to approach with his index. 

“You know this should be a punishment.” Amaimon kneeled at his feet with a gleeful look. “But I know you’ll enjoy this.” Mephisto kicked up his foot and pressed the tip of his shoe between Amaimon’s leg getting a loud gasp. 

“ _Oh_!” 

Amaimon was rolling his hips up into the pressure, green eyes burning through his skull. Mephisto leaned more of his body weight down and watched Amaimon shudder.

Amaimon’s fists clenched along with his thighs. He bit through his tongue and mewled at the hot release of his urine, blood filling his mouth and dripping down his lips.

“Gross.” Mephisto stuck his tongue out and lifted his foot away shaking it. 

Amaimon sat dazed as his pants stained with hot liquid, the dark stains leading down to the floor where a puddle surrounded him. 

“Thank you, Samael.” Mephisto’s face scrunched up in disgust. “Clean that up.” 


	3. Sounding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 2: Sounding and Human furniture
> 
> With Mephisto/Rin

Rin fiddled with the key wrapped around his neck, twisting it back and forth. He didn’t feel like doing homework right now and he was bored out of his mind. Might as well put the kamikakushi key to use.   
He stretched with his arms high above his head and stood on his tipsy toes letting out a groan. After he changed out of his uniform Rin slipped on shoes and stuck the key in his door. 

He paused. 

Where did he even wanna go? He could always let it just take him where he doesn’t know he wants to go, like the time he saw his father. He could get other ideas during this trip so he had plenty of time. And with that he twisted the key and stepped forward- 

Only to be blinded by the sun. He shut his eyes tight and rubbed at them, the sun imprinted into his eyes. It took some watery blinks to return his vision back to normal. 

The door shut behind him and he returned the key back to its place around his neck and tucked it under his shirt. Shirt that was sticking to him with how hot it was. 

“Where am I?” 

A gasp and glass shattering brought his attention to a woman staring wide eyed, a broken vase at her feet in a puddle of water. 

“Hello?” 

Her eyes widened and she averted her gaze immediately dropping to her knees. 

“Uh…?” Where the hell was he? 

I’m going to kick Samael’s ass.” He muttered.   
“Samael?” He looked up to see the women had stood back up. She nodded and grabbed his hand dragging him inside the building. Her bare feet slapped loudly against the marble, the sound echoing through the empty hallway. 

He almost fell at how fast she dragged him around a corner. 

“What the hell?” He said staring at the new scene he was dragged into. 

A very familiar man sat in a lush chair with his feet up resting on a…is that a woman?! There was a lot of women in here, Rin felt himself flush at how they were barely dressed…the few pressing up against the man didn’t help. He felt singled out, everyone staring while the lady he entered with seemed to be explaining. 

He narrowed his eyes and studied the person in front. Green eyes…purple hair…that stupid beard- 

“Wait a second! Mephis- “ 

“Shush.” Mephisto pressed his index to his own lips with a smirk. “Don't be ridiculous.” The familiar sound of Japanese. “You are much too far ahead for that name.” 

“Fucking clown.” He crossed his arms and huffed. “So what? You Samael now?” That got him a laugh. “Hardly. My name is Loki.” Rin could’ve rolled his eyes out of his head with how stupid that was. 

“Why are you here?” Loki crossed his legs, his eyes flickering before they focused. “Aw, you wanted to see me.” His hand pressing to his chest with a fake smile. “I’m touched. But you do know,” His eyes unfocused. “-that I am currently just sitting at my desk.” 

“Why…what are you doing?” 

Loki chuckled and tapped his cheek. “Just peaking in on myself.” 

“You’re so weird.” 

“Yes, well you are the one who wanted to see me. Come then, let’s chat.” Rin stopped in front of Loki and almost expected him to tap his lap and make him sit on him, Mephisto would do that; but no. Loki smiled sweetly at one of the pretty ladies braiding his hair and spoke in a language unfamiliar to him. 

She had giggled and skipped around the chair dropping to her hands and knees. “Sit.” Rin stared mouth agape. “But…what…no?” He was speechless, treating others as if they were nothing? Not something he ever liked to do. He can’t blame Loki for this, for treating humans like this. Rin doesn’t know Loki, he knows Mephisto. But these are different people, different times. 

“Oh? But she wants you to. She’s begging actually.” Rin bit his tongue; she was looking at him with too much excitement for a person being forced to be a chair. “This seems sexist.” Loki blinked and barked out a laugh. “Would you prefer a male? They’ll all do it you know.” He outstretched his hand and the glass within was filled. Rin watched a man pick up a leaf and fan them. “This is creepy." The look Loki gave him made him shiver. “No. This is worship.” 

He shyly sat and instantly felt conscious of his weight. Was he too heavy? Was he hurting her? He should stand back up he’s too he-

Loki grabbed his chin. “They are here of their own freewill, don’t you know?” He said after he slipped from his wine. “They won’t do something they don’t want to.” Rin gulped at how close the other got. “You deserve to be worshipped. Let them.”   
Rin felt shame at how much he wanted it. The Baal had mentioned the times they were worshiped and the idea of being doted on made Rin want it more than anything. 

And with that he relaxed more into his seat. 

“Nice host, right?” Loki smirked watching Rin flush, he ran his hands down his chest with a seductive gaze. “Not as skinny as my future one. But comfortable all the same. Wanna feel?” 

Rin combusted. 

“Ooo, that was quick.” Rin felt blood rush to his cheeks. “Short fuse there don’t you, Rin.” The way his name rolled of his tongue gave him chills. The voice and accent had a slight difference to them. 

Two hands squeezed his thighs, Rin hadn’t even noticed that Loki had leaned forward. “Don’t tell me you’re a virgin?” The scandalous expression gave all the answers. “Oh, how could I not touch a sweet little thing like you?” Breath hot on his cheek. 

Loki was forward, a hand palm at his dick forward, Mephisto would never. Mephisto teased, always wanting him to be forward. “I’m not.” Loki pressed a kiss under his ear. “Mhm, I can see that. A little harlot is what you are.” Rin turned his head to the side in embarrassment, this always seemed to happen whenever he would encounter Samael throughout time.

He remembers Mephisto talking about Loki occasionally, the main point he knows is that Loki was before he joined the Vatican. Rin squeaked when those around him helped remove his clothing, a lady staring at his phone before shrugging and placing it to the side. A see through yet soft robe was draped along his shoulders. 

“You know what would be fun? To have this body take one of your firsts.” Rin gasped at something cold pressing to his cock. “Wha- “He gulped when he glanced down, Loki was holding a thin metal rod adjacent to him. “Are you…with all these people?” Rin nervously laughed while Loki grinned. “Stage fright?” The mocking was the same. “Be pretty for me.” 

  
“Fine.” Loki coated his hands in a sweet-smelling oil and wrapped his hand around the rod coating it just as well. His spare hand lazily jacking him while he prepped the rod. Rin tensed when he felt it at his slit, a woman rubbing his shoulders muttering under her breath. “Cute, she’s praying to you. Lean back on her.” A hand pressed to his chest nudge him back into his embrace. “Relax.” Something about Samael saying that always made him putty in his hands. 

The rod slipped in an inch with some insistence. “If we get deep enough, I can make you feel all sorts of pleasure.” Gravity took the rod down deeper and Rin inhaled sharply.

“Full.” He mumbled clenching his eyes shut. “I bet it does.” Loki cooed rubbing his thumb around his tip. Rin gasped when it passed a certain point and bucked up. “There we go.” The sound only peaking an inch out.

Loki pet a girl’s head and leaned down to mutter something, she laughed and nodded crawling towards Rin, she pressed a kiss to his eyelids and left the room. Rin bit his tongue at the sensation of the rod being pulled up and dropped, it slowly sinking back down dragging on his walls.

“L-Loki.” The teen squeezed a hand holding his, it was one of the many women around him. “Goin-“ The rod pressed deep and he tensed up and came harder than he ever had, body slumping backward till he lost his balance and landed on his ass, the crowd around laughing. 

Loki snorted and waved the rod that slid out. Rin grinned and rubbed his head; he accepted a hand and was pulled up to his feet. The lady who had left earlier now stood in front with a tray of fruits.

“I could get used to this.” Rin chewed with tired eyes; he lay across Loki’s lap being hand fed fruits. “This is why I adore humans.” 


	4. Orgasm Denial

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 3 Orgasm Denial 
> 
> Amaimon/Shiemi

Shiemi didn’t know how she had become close with Amaimon, it just happened. And then _this_ happened. 

Amaimon, the King of Earth retrained to a chair while she held a vibrator in her hands. She can’t _believe_ pushing him lead to this. She wouldn’t deny that sight wasn’t beautiful. One of the Baal begging _her_ to cum. 

“Come with me.” Amaimon grabbed her elbow and she yelped falling forward but didn’t fall due to his hold on her. He led her through a door into a lavish room and dug through a box in the corner. She flushed when he turned holding rope and a large vibrator. “Uh…Amaimon?” 

He didn’t pay attention as he pulled a chair from the side of the room to the middle, this was moving so fast, she didn’t really want to be tied up. The demon sat and began a weird looking knot to keep his leg secure and locked in place. 

“You?” Amaimon shot a grin her way, he knew this was a surprise to her, she expected to be in his position and not the other way around. Amaimon tugged his feet and the rope didn’t come loose.

“Come ‘ere.” He beckoned her over. “Tie my hands behind my back.” He was so casual about this, Shiemi hadn’t felt her blush fade once during. 

Amaimon instructed her through a knot as she kneeled behind him pulling rope into place. “Okay, I think I got it.” When he pulled at his hands the rope didn’t give. “Perfect.” 

Shiemi pulled at her skirt and clicked her tongue. “I’ve uh…never done this before.” The look he gave her washed her embarrassment away, his expression soft. “That’s okay, I’ll talk you through it.” She nodded and took a deep breath. “You’re in control.” He cracked a smirk. “Don’t let me scare you.” She hummed and pushed her hair back watching him get comfortable. “Use me, please?” 

Oh, that did something. That did a lot. “Okay.” 

-&-

Amaimon tugged at his restrains and growled, her teeth biting into his neck while she humped his thigh, she had neglected to remove any of her clothes and instead left him fully nude, his erection leaking and rubbing up against her stomach staining her shirt. She giggled rolling her hips, his frustration spurring her on. She refused to touch his aching cock, just allowing him to rub and hump yet the second he felt he was going to cum she laughed pulling back. 

“Please.”

“No.” 

He whined and dropped his head to her neck pressing wet kisses up, leaving dark marks. “Feels nice.” She groaned and tugged his hair pulling his head back off, he gasped at the kiss, her tongue invading his mouth without hesitation. He moaned and rubbed his wrists raw at how hard he was struggling to get out, to hold her, to pull her head closer and deeper. “Can I?” He bit her lip pulling it. “No.” He exhaled harshly when she grinded down on him. “Please please…touch me.” 

Shiemi shook her head, she leaned back and tied her hair up watching Amaimon’s eyes lit up only to dull when she didn’t touch him, only rolling her own hips to make herself cum. She mouthed at his neck and slumped when she came, her back falling slack and shaking. “Please- “   
She stood on shaky legs and sat at his feet, his hope for her mouth faded when she plugged the vibrator in and switch it to a slow setting. He regretted the cock ring he placed on before they started. He didn’t expect her to hold him this long with no release. He expected her to give but dragging it out this long? A sick surprise. She was just as bad as Samael, taking pleasure and not giving. He moaned at the thought. Perfect, she was perfect. 

She smiled sweetly reasting her cheek to his thigh, her hand holding the vibrator flush with his cock. She had denied him so many times he lost count. 

He hissed when she upped the level, chair creaking and leading to loud snap, the back breaking and Amaimon grit his teeth ripping the rope to free his hands. He barely noticed the shoe stepping down onto his hand. “I said no.”   
“Please.” He spoke through gritted teeth and shyly slid a hand down without her notice; or so he thought. Shiemi pushed her sole against his cock and he mewled dropping flat to the floor. “I nee- need it, please.” The friction from her foot gave some relief but not even to push him over the edge. 

“You’re crying.” Shiemi said breathlessly. 

Amaimon wiped at his eyes to find them wet. “Are you that desperate?” There was no shame in how quick he responded. “Yes, please let me cum, I’ll do anything, please.” 

She smiled but it didn’t reach her eyes and she simply applied more pressure.

“No.”


	5. Incest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 4 Incest 
> 
> Shiro/Rin
> 
> (I barely edited)

Going back into time was almost akin to a hobby to Rin now, with how much he went back just to people watch it felt like one. 

  
“It’s not stalking.” Rin laughed playing with his food, the group out at dinner. “Its people watching.” Shima rolled his eyes while taking a sip of his drink, Bon dropping his fork making Shiemi jump at the sudden sound. “That’s what stalking is!” Rin squawked slamming his hands down. “But I’m not a creep!” 

Miwa dropped his head to the table and groaned. “You don’t have to be a creep to stalk people, Rin.” 

“Shima stalks the girls!” 

The accused spat out his drink and nervously laughed waving his hands. “Ha ha what? No I don’t…”   
Izumo turned. “I told you we were being followed!”   
“Rin stalks dead people!” Shima interrupted to put Rin back in the spotlight. 

“Low blow, Shima.” Izumo elbowed him. “So what if he wants to see what his parents were like. If I could do that with my sister I would.”

-&-

“Okay yeah this is stalking.” Rin pushed himself to the wall to hide, Shiro walking past grumbling and cursing Mephisto out. 

Rin watched him disappear into a bar and stepped out from the alleyway and followed him in. Inside the bar was lively, chatter from every corner making his ears twitch at the struggle to hear them all clearly. 

He shook his head and found his father at the bar drinking a dark liquor. Rin took a seat a few away from Shiro not to seem suspicious; he'd also now have to order something since he unfortunately made eye contact with the bartender and they were heading towards him. The teen highly doubted he'd get served. He knew he didn’t look the legal drinking age, twenty was too much; he also isn’t dressed how twenty years dress right now, he's going to get carded unless he asks for a virgin drink…he blew out a breath, it’d also feel weird to walk into a bar and not order alcohol. Who comes into a bar and doesn’t drink? He should’ve thought ahead. 

“What can I get you?” 

Shit. 

“Huh,” He paused. ‘Quick! Work brain work!’ Internally he was screaming, but external? “I’m not that sure, not much of a drinker.” Now that piqued Shiro's interest. He had turned towards him and held his glass up. “Never go wrong with a whiskey.” 

“Then I’ll have a whiskey.” 

“ID?” There it was, what Rin dreaded. Shiro rolled his eyes leaning in. “Come on, let the kid have a drink.” It seemed as if the two knew each other then. 

Rin sniffed the drink and cringed; he could tell it was strong already. “So, what’s your name, kid?” Shiro had taken the stool right to him. “Uh…Okumura.” 

Rin spotted his father’s hand tighten on his glass and eyes squinted behind glasses. 

“Don’t tell your first name is Rin, is it?” 

“It's not?” 

The two stared at each other Rin felt the awkwardness. “Are you fucking kidding me." Rhetorical. “Jesus, look at you.” 

Rin chuckled nervously. “Hey…dad.” 

“Fuck.” Shiro's face went through a rollercoaster of different expressions. “Least I know I don’t fuck up and let you die.” Relief flashed next. “You have the key, Samael must have told you everything.” 

Rin snorted and covered his nose. “Mephisto doesn’t tell anyone shit. He just made me watch.” Shiro laughed into his drink. “Should’ve guessed.” 

There was a long pause where Shiro downed his drink. 

“So, the demonic bastard got me.” Rin cringed. “Wouldn’t be drinking with your old man here if you could do it as you are.” Rin cracked a sullen smile and took a sip, he gagged getting a pat on the back. “Well you’re here now.” 

-&\- 

‘Is this bad? Probably? But god does it feel good.’ 

Between kisses Rin would have a brief panic at how taboo and wrong this was but why stop something that feels so good. 

Shiro's hands squeezed his ass and he groaned into the kiss, his head spinning and he couldn’t decide if it was the situation or the alcohol. Sometime ago he ended up in his father’s lap at the bar just making out, plain and simple. His dad was a great kisser. 

‘Fuck that’s weird to think about.’ 

He shrugged to himself and pressed into the kiss more only to get a huff. “We should take this outside.” It was a good idea, people were starting to stare. 

They tried to casually walk out but burst into laughter when they hit the alleyway.

Rin blew out his last laugh and jumped Shiro, arms quickly catching his legs to hold him in place the two sloppy in kissing. Rin’s back hit the wall and he keened with a smile, a hand searching up his back until he stiffened. Shiro was rubbing his tail and the sensation made his brain buzz. “And they say demons are hard to control.” Rin purred falling limb while his father fingered at his tails tip. 

The two clumsily rutting against one another until Rin squeaked and came, Shiro panting in his ear following quite quickly after. Rin unlocked his legs and felt like jelly when he stood. 

“I bet Satan didn’t enjoy that.” 

Rin snorted. “Who cares?” 


	6. Double Penetration

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 5 Double penetration 
> 
> Lucifer/Egyn 
> 
> Trans Lucifer!

Lucifer hissed at the sharp teeth biting into his neck breaking the skin to draw blood. Egyn always had sharper teeth than the rest of the Baal. 

Egyn's hands trailing down to be pleasantly surprised to find that Lucifer was hard and wet. ‘Already? I’ve just been kissing you.” 

That was a lie. 

“You’ve done more than that.” 

Egyn hummed pressing a thumb to his bundle of nerves and lightly rubbing in circles getting the King of Light to buck his hips up at the teasing. “I have, haven’t I?” He chuckled and pressed two fingers in and curled them make Lucifer throw his head back. 

He dragged out an orgasm that had the blond shaking. And then reached for the lube. He poured a generous amount on his hand and covered his first cock in it before moving to his second under it and spreading it. 

Lucifer’s tail tip lazily wagging with anticipation. He spread his legs further at the first nudge, two tips pressing into each of his holes. His toes curling when Egyn sunk in and gripped his ankles to place them on his shoulders, hips pressing to his ass when he bottomed out. Egyn let out a breathy laugh and licked up Lucifer's cheek. The blond below him had squeezed his eyes shut and had claws ripping the sheets. 

“Full?” 

Egyn got a slow nod.

The lazy slow pace is what got to Lucifer, it always made him crack and use his voice. Claws gripping his cheeks to dig into his muscles and press to his skull. “More.” 

Lucifer was finally satisfied when his thighs hit his stomach, Egyn had bent him in half and gave harsh thrusts that had him speechless other than his moans. The more noise he produced the harder Egyn went. 

Egyn lost his pace and his hips stuttered pressing in deep and cumming with a sigh, both cocks stuffing Lucifer full of cum. Lucifer whined and squirmed getting his attention back, fingers lazily rubbing his cock back and forth with slow thrusts, it didn’t take long for him to cum next, liquid squirting out and covering Egyn’s hand and cocks. The King of Light falling back down looking blissed out of his mind. 

“Better?” 

“Much.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you transphobic in comments I'll steal your organs


	7. Wax Play

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 6 Wax play 
> 
> Iblis/Astaroth 
> 
> Warnings: gore

Iblis tapped her finger rhythmically on the table, her and her siblings had all come to Japan to Samael's school to meet their father; who eventually left. 

She sat in a home Astaroth was currently occupying, her eyes watching a flame flicker in the candle in the middle of the table. She reached out and pulled the large glass jar closer, heated fingertips pressing to the glass making it hiss and glow.

Across from her Astaroth slumped down into the chair, his paper bag crackling with his movements. Iblis rested her head in her hand staring at her younger. A finger reaching out to press to a mushroom sticking out from the bag. Smoke rose and it erupted in flames dropping off and to the table. 

“I can feel that.” His tone was leaking with annoyance. “I know.” 

He sighed, “Then must you?” The stare gave him all his answers, her finger rubbing around the lid of the candle spinning it. Astaroth groaned. “You’re in one of your moods.” 

“I’m not-" 

“You are, come on.” The King of Rot stood and grabbed her elbow dragging her to the bedroom. He didn't hesitate to unbutton his suit, fingers pressing buttons through the holes almost in a seductive manner. 

“You pick your hosts in a rush, but I can appreciate this one.” She pushed the coat off his shoulders and worked at his shirt buttons. For once in his life her brother had taken an attractive vessel and dressed it up all pretty. Once she got him shirtless she pushed him back into the bed crawling onto his hips and settling, the rot of his body was heavily set around his shoulders and chest, some eating away to the side of his ribs. The rot had attracted some of Beelzebub’s kin, maggot type demons wriggling around in his wounds, the bugs covered in blood squirming on the meat of his muscles, some digging further in eating at his flesh to show bone in some areas. When it was this bad Iblis loved to get at them. 

She summoned the candle to her hand and it glowed a hot red with the heat she produced, the wax instantly melting and bubbling. 

She tilted it slowly and Astaroth tensed with anticipation, the wax tilting down until some dropped and hissed it made contact with a wound, Astatroth arching up, the bugs slowly melting under the heat and getting caught when the wax would solidify. Iblis continued to let the wax pour and changed places, occasionally letting it seep into apprasions making them bleed. 

Under Astaroth’s skin came moving bumps, the maggots rushing to the surface of his skin to escape the increasing body heat that would kill them if they stayed, layers of skin ripping at how many dug their way out, blood bubbling at the heat. She plucked one up and squeezed it until it burst, small chunks of flesh came from it. “They laid eggs in you my dear.” She cooed, placing a hand to his chest. “Shall I burn them out?” 

“Please.” 


	8. Breeding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 7 Breeding 
> 
> Beezulbub/Lewin

Lewin pushed his hat up and stared at the house that was surrounded by insects. He got called in to dispose of whatever had holed up inside. Possessed insects and coal tars were flying around. Stepping onto the porch made it creak and moan under his weight, the door whining loudly as he pushed it open. Spider webs littering the hallway. 

He could see straight to the kitchen and there stood a chuchi, a couple large ones surrounding what looked to be an egg. It was a surprise that they didnt attack when he took a step into the house, the floorboard loudly creaking, getting some to turn and stare yet then did nothing. 

  
  


The stairs weren't any different, loud and squeaking. He smiled. He could sense a demon.

  
  


Upon reaching the top is when he heard panting and whining coming from one of the rooms, he approached and nudged it open. Dark eyes darting to him.

“Human.” They hissed. “Leave.” 

Lewin grinned with bright eyes. “The King of Insects.” No one had seen Beezulbub and so no one knew much about him, due to being neutral he wasn't seen as he tended to avoid the conflict. So whyever would he be in an abandoned home in the middle of the forest clutching his stomach laying on a collection of old blankets and floria from outside...a nest?

“Leave.” 

“Wow, you're beautiful.” Lewin jumped to his knees and reached out to touch only for the King to freeze and stare. “Warm.” Beezulbub said blankly and erupted into glee. “Perfect heat to incubate my kin.” Lewin blinked. “Huh?”

He let out an “Oof.” when he was knocked to the ground, hands grabbing his thighs and ripping his clothing off. Lewin didn't even try to deny Beezulbub, if anything he encouraged the demon and spread his legs eagerly. “You smell of Azazel.” It was growled with disgust. “No matter, you'll be stuffed of my kin and smelling of me soon enough.” Lewin moaned and laughed. “Haa, yeah gimme them.” He gasped at the harsh and sudden thrust, Beezulbub bucking fast and desperate. “Gonna fill you with my eggs, breed you full.” 

“Oh fuck, please yes, gimme them all.” He locked his legs behind the demons back and pulled taut to make him fuck him harder, his cock leaking profusily. He swallowed a moaned and squeezed his eyes shut, his hair sticking to his forehead with sweat. Lewin didn't get a good enough glance at the demon's cock but it didn't feel very human, it was too long and flexible. 

Beezulbub dug his hands into his shoulders and hissed, tail twapping the nest. He pressed in deep and whined. Lewin flinched when he felt it, a large bump passed his rim and spilled into him. Eggs, millions of tiny eggs being pumped into his ass. He curled his toes and his eyes rolled back into his head at his orgasm. Beezulbub purred and pet his extended stomach, eggs spilling out around his cock, he was stuffed full. 

Lewin could feel tingles all over his body, looking to his arms he spotted all sorts of insects walking along his skin, spiders spinning webs. 

  
  


“That’s two down.” Lewin grinned hugging his stomach. The demon had no idea what he was speaking of, Lewin was referring to how many of the Baal he had been with.    
  



	9. Casting Couch/Menophilia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 8 Casting couch/Menophilia 
> 
> Amaimon/Iblis and Amaimon/Shiemi
> 
> Set in my vampire au!

Amaimon chewed at his sleeve, his teeth aching with a need to bite, he's been craving to just rip into a human's throat for weeks now but being the newest had him grounded. Satan forbids him from leaving until he beats his cravings. 

Amaimon's been destroying every town they stop at. His knee bounced fast, eyes darting all around trying to distract from the need to just- Iblis walked in. 

She snorted at him and dropped into a chair. "You don't look so hot, Amai." He looked frantic and crazy from her view, pale and twitching. 

"I need it, I need it so badly." He mumbled, "Can I have it please?" His eyes showing desperation after darting to the door, he'd never make it, she was faster than him. 

"Sister please?" 

"Father said not to let you out Amaimon, lest we have another disaster on our hands." 

He dropped from the chair and crawled to her, his hands tugging at her dress. "Just a taste." He begged eyes aglow. "I promise I'll stop myself." Iblis' breath hitched, her arousal stirring at seeing him on his knees for her. "I don't know, you'll have to convince me." Her finger tips pinching the bottom of her dress and spreading her legs. 

Amaimon stared. He was desperate and so thirsty, he'd do anything and that included this. 

  
  
  


Satan watched the volcano pump smoke into the air, ash falling all around them, the earth shaking beneath him. 

He grit his teeth watching citizens run from their homes to escape the disaster, Samael and Lucifer at his side. 

"I told you." Samael elbowed Lucifer who just grumbled. "I told you they'd cause a disaster if they fucked." Lucifer sighed. "And I was just beginning to enjoy it here, weren't you, little brother?" 

"It's time to leave. Grab your siblings." Satan growled and marched towards their home. "And find Amaimon!" 

It wouldn't be hard to find him. Just follow the mutilated bodies. 

Lucifer watched Samael stare into the distance. 

"And that ladies and gentlemen is how my siblings brought Pompeii to ruin." 

-&-

  
  


Amaimon had been bored and decided to follow Rin around the school his brother ran. 

He sat on a table swinging his legs waiting for Rin to show and he did, the teen walking in with a blonde. She smiled at one of his jokes and paused when she spotted him sitting on their table. Her hand tapping Rin's arm to get his attention off her and to the mystery person sitting and staring. 

"Amaimon!" Rin exclaimed in glee rushing over like a little puppy, a newly formed tail wagging behind him. Amaimon for the joke of it pet Rin's head and didn't get any protest. 

"This is Shiemi!" Rin pulled her over and she shyly smiled and waved. 

Amaimon spared her a glance and sniffed, his interest piqued. "Smell intoxicating." His face leaning closer in only to make her flush. "Thank you?" 

"Hmm, you're welcome." He pet her head too. 

  
  


Cornering her when the class ended was much easier than he expected. The class had emptied out fast and with Samael needing Rin it left her alone. With him. 

"Can I help you?" She squeaked when he crowded her, his arms on either side trapping her against the desk. "Smell so good." He nosed along her jaw and whined pressing his hips adjacent to hers. 

"Can I have it?" He mumbled, gripping her arm. "Can I?" The other trailing down to her skirt to pull it up, the vampire dropping to his knees. "Just a taste." She didn't stop him when he grabbed her panties and slid them down her legs, a blood soaked pad stuck to her underwear. 

She squeaked and squeezed his head between her thighs when he moved in pressing his cold nose to her lips and inhaling. He moaned and got her to sit and slowly encouraged her to spread her legs. 

The scent of blood and tissue strong and calling to him. He dove in and licked up her pussy getting hands in his hair at the movement. Her thighs moving back to squeeze his head giving a pleasant pressure as he continued to lick and suck at her clit getting muffled moans. His tongue rolled out to circle her hole tasting the rements of blood before forcing it way into bast in the taste of blood. 

Shiemi rutted herself against his face, his nose pushing delicious pressure on her. 

His hands came up to wrap around her thighs and pulled her closer, wet noises loud in the room, her panting getting louder. 

"A-Amaimon." 

He moaned and pulled back pressing a kiss to her labia, pausing to briefly stare up at her. 

Shiemi flushed bright red with dilated eyes and wet agape lips, her teeth biting them. "Fuck." He groaned and let her drag him back to her pussy. 

Due to her sensitivity it didn't take her long to cum, blood and discharge leaking out onto his tongue, her pussy pulsing. 

Shiemi dropped back onto her hands panting. Amaimons pressing bloody kisses to the inside of her thighs. 

"Thank you for the meal." 


	10. Pegging

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 9 Pegging/ Emetophilia 
> 
> Mephisto/Shura

Shura pressed the knife to Mephisto's throat, the demon king only grinning wider and staring at her breasts, she frowned and drew blood getting no other reaction but a smile from him. 

"Bastard." She snapped digging her knee into his crotch pushing her weight on it. His grin twitched, getting her to grin now. Mephisto's eyes flickered and landed back on her face, his tongue darting out to lick his lips. "Well?" His tone cocky. 

"Fine." He hummed at her answer and reached to touch, his hands gripping her breasts to squeeze and massage, thumbs rubbing at her nipples. "I adore human women." It rolled off his tongue in a purr. "You are all just so pretty." He licked up her neck getting a gasp. "You're being so pretty for me." 

Shura rolled her eyes and grabbed his chin and jammed two fingers down his throat to shut him up. The sounds he made showed he was very into it, his tongue wrapping around her fingers and licking. Shura huffed and lined up the strap on with his asshole, the dildo covered generously with lube, inside sat a bullet vibrator for her own pleasure but by jacking it she felt the buzzing in her hands and knew it would be for his too. 

Mephisto moaned around her finger when she pushed in, the strap long and thick, a deep purple. She had brought it just for him. 

Shura set a brutal pace that had Mephisto struggling to catch his breath, his spit dribbling down his mouth around her fingers, his eyes dark with lust. The strap at a perfect angle to hit his prostate and with the bullet vibrator it was making it even better. 

His teeth bit a smidge into her fingers, Shuea immediately pushing them deep into his throat to make him release. He gagged and grasped her wrist only to her surprise to push in deeper, his throat constricting around her fingers and pulsing, his tongue wet and pushing drool out. 

Mephisto's eyes rolled back as he felt the burn of bile rising up his throat, vomit spilling from his lips. 

Shura stared fascinated at the scene.

As gross as she found it it was also oddly arousing, upon looking down she found he had cum. 


	11. Mommy Kink

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 10 Mommy Kink 
> 
> Shura/Yukio
> 
> (By the by if if you havent noticed I do the bare minimum of editing on these)

"And if you lose you gotta call me mommy for the day!" 

Yukio regrets  _ everything.  _ He had gotten too cocky and placed a bet and  _ lost. _ Yet here was Shura having the time of her life, walking into a crowd of people he knew and getting him to talk just so he would call her mommy. 

Yukio doesn't think the slight blush he has will ever fade away, he'll never hear the end of it. Especially since she walked in when he was teaching a class and forced him to say it, pulling his arm behind his back and pressing up. 

Rin will never let him forget this, Shima's phone wont ever delete the video. 

His brain won't let him forget it with what was happening now. 

  
  


Yukio and Shura locked in a supply closet with her hand wrapped around his cock thumbing the tib. 

"M-Mommy-" 

Shura grinned and kept her teasing slow, Yukio biting his hand to keep himself silent. "You don't touch yourself that often do you?" 

He shook his head but that wasn't what she wanted, her hand paused. "N-No." 

"No what?" 

"No M-Mommy." 

"Good boy." 

He gasped and bucked into her hand, the words surprising him at how much they affected him. He bit his hand and his knees felt like jelly. "Gonna cum, Mommy." Shura upped her pace, hand sliding with how much he was leaking. "Yeah? Cum for Mommy. Give Mommy all your cum." She cooed into his ear and his vision went white, his knees buckled and they went down together. Shura kneeling next to him with a cum covered hand. 

"Good boy, you gave Mommy so much." Yukio blushed at how much he adored the praise. "Now what do you say?" 

"Thank you Mommy." 


	12. Stockings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 11 Stockings 
> 
> Lewin/Rin

Rin stared; Lewin stared back. 

Rin broke and screamed covering himself with a towel. "It's not what it looks like!" 

"Woah! Out of all the Demon Kings I've seen naked you've got the nicest legs!" Lewin exclaimed." And I've seen four!" He had no shame in walking closer. "Nice tail!" He followed Rin as he spun around trying to hide it from the exorcist. 

"You know, everyone knows I'm loyal to Azazel but he doesn't mind!" Rin backed away hugging his tail to his chest. "What?" 

"You have really nice legs." 

Rin flushed and his knees hit off each other. So he may or may not have been trying on a pair of stockings. Rin sniffed and held his nose jumping up onto the nearest table. “You stink!” 

Lewin laughed and rubbed at his hair, a few coal tars flew from it. Rin’s eyes just watched wide eyed at them bobbing back and forth in the air. “Ha yeah, I've been busy!” Lewin grabbed and crushed the coal tars in his hands and wiped the soot on his shorts. 

“Wait a second!” 

Lewin spun to watch him, a smile on his face. “Yes?” Rin crouched and frowned. “How have you seen the Baal naked?” He asked with narrowed eyes, Lewin just lit up. “Can’t you sense it? Smell it?” Rin looked appalled. “SMELL IT? YOU STINK!” He practically screamed. Lewin just laughed and more coal tars shook loose. 

"Sense it then?" 

Rin was hesitant to jump down but he did, feet thumping at the contact of the wooden floor, he circled the exorcist with narrowed eyes. Lewin wasn't even threatened. He could sense remnants of other demons on him. 

Azazel felt familiar and the strongest, small traces of another, his instincts telling him it was Beezulbub. 

"They've-" 

"Yeah!" 

Rin leaned in and sniffed. "Why?" Lewin just laughed, why was he laughing so much? "No idea. I let them though. Why not?" It was a loose shrug but the Arc Knight knew what he was doing. He was using demonic body language. It had Rin at a shock, a human moving like him. A slight bare in teeth here, a lift of the shoulders there- Rin didn't know if he was mocking or serious.

"Ha, curious?" Lewin went to touch but missed by a couple centuries, he whistled, Rin was fast. "How can you?" Rin was confused and rightfully so. "I  _ love  _ demons, why wouldn't I learn how you all communicate?" Lewin stated and snapped his teeth together to make a loud clack, it got Rin's tail to wag and he flushed a bright red. The exorcist had gotten his play instincts to go off. His tone was perfect. Too perfect, it was making the teen uncomfortable. 

Lewin widened his stance and lowered himself a small bit, pushing his right foot forward. "Wanna play?" He teased and threw open his arms, Rin bounced in place and tackled him, tail wagging uncontrollably. 

Lewin knew how to rile his instincts up. 

Rin's tackle bringing them to the ground and making them roll, the confined room wasn't the best for this but they made due. 

Lewin had somehow managed to pin him, blunt teeth biting his neck. Rin whined trying to jerk the hands off from his wrists both pressed to the floor above his head. 

The exorcist knowing the body language was really getting to him and the embarrassment made him hot all over. He didn't have the aura but it was still enough to make him react. 

Rin wiggled his hips and gasped, Lewin's hips pressing deliciously into his head hitting the floorboards with a 'thunk'. 

"Ah, so you're one of those types huh?" 

Rin loathed how much Lightening knew. 

"I must say, those pretty stockings have me worked up too." Lewin released one of his wrists but caught it with his other hand, his right reaching down to squeeze his thigh right where the stocking ended. He chuckled and pulled at the band holding them to his underwater...panties. 

The exorcist rutted against him with a sigh, the hand that was rubbing at his thigh moved to his underwear and fingered at them, pulling it and snapping it back. "Since I cant smell you," Lewin smiled with bright eyes peeking through his hair. "I'm going to guess you've been with another. I mean these clothing aren't just for you, are they?" The tips of Rin's hair lit with blue flames, his cheeks red and he turned to stare off to the side. "I know exactly who you're wearing these for." 

And with that he pulled them aside revealing his cock, hard and twitching. Lewin had no shame in unzipping his pants and pulling himself free, gripping the two of them in one hand and pumping. 

Rin tensed and pulled at his hands, at the second tug he thought he broke free only to have Lewin mumble and have sylphs hold his arms down. 

He groaned. This was gonna be a long day. And a long shower.


	13. Dacryphilia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 12 Dacryphilia/Foot fetish/Shotgunning 
> 
> Bon/Rin  
> 
> 
> (All those kinks are so minor in this, I dont know what happened but romance worked it's way in and this happened)

The exwires had discussed a camping trip, this time it not having to be a test but a fun outing.

Shima adamantly refused until the girls had said they'd come, his face going pale at the thought of all the bugs. He had packed a second bag that was just stuffed full of bug spray and insect repellent. He had almost forgotten to pack equipment in case they came across any demons. 

Once they settled in they had the tents pitched only within a matter of minutes. Well that's what they'd tell everyone if asked, in reality the girls had theirs up and had sat watching Bon and Rin struggle with theirs. Shima was running in circles spraying repellent as Koneko chased him shouting for him to calm down. Takara just sat down next to the girls and watched, he had set up his own tent on his own. 

No one really knew why he came but they suspected the headmaster wanted him around. It was a surprise when he prevented Yukio from coming with. 

Shima panted with his hands on his knees, eyes locked to Takara who was talking with the girls and making them laugh. "Not scared of being a spy yet terrified of bugs." Koneko said following his eyeline. 

After fighting with the tent for way too long they finally had everything set up and a strong fire going. It didn't take long for Shima to reach into a bag and pull out beer cans and pass them around the circle. They all cheered and took a drink. With the steady flow of alcohol came the stupidity. Bon had tried to shotgun a beer but it just squirted into his face making Shima laugh so hard he fell over only to scream at a bug that had crawled onto his hand, Koneko drunkenly smacking to try get it off him only to punch him. The girls were in hysterics, Izumo clutching her stomach with tears in her eyes, Shiemi had giggled into her hands. 

  
  


Rin crushed his can and stood, eyes scanning around to find Bon. He had wandered off a few minutes ago after Koneko had dozed off. He found him leaning against a tree smoking. 

"Woah you smoke?" Rin popped his head into his view and got a startled response. "Since when? You usually smell so nice." If he wasnt tipsy he would've kept that comment to himself. Bon had just reached into his pocket and revealed a small bottle of cologne. Rin nodded and sniffed it, strong but not harsh on the nose, very different from the type Shima wears. 

"A while." He finally spoke, blowing a cloud of smoke out from his lips. "It just...happened." Rin nodded and leaned next to him, the two slowly falling down the bark until they sat. 

"Watch this." Rin elbowed him and blew out a flame. "Cool." Bon smiled waving his hand through it, it was warm. "Dumb dragon." Rin had snorted at that and they fell into a comfortable silence, Rin pulling his knees to his chest and staring up at the night sky. They had a nice view of the stars. 

"Wanna try?" The cigarette waved in his eye line. "Maybe?" He took it and stared, Shiro stopped smoking for them so he doubted the old man would like if he picked it up, he always muttered about how it was a nasty habit. The second he pressed it to his lips and inhaled he felt it burn the whole way down, he coughed and wheezed handing it back to Bon who now patted his back. 

"Oh god that burned." Bon exhaled a laugh through his nose. "Oh yeah it sucks at first. You get used to it." The tip burning red when he'd take a drag. 

Rin felt the tips of his ears burn red, his thoughts making his eyes stare at his friends lips. Bon looked... _hot._ Not to say he didn't look hot all the time. There was just something about tonight. 

  
  


Rin felt the drunken bravery. 

He leaned in and captured Bon's lips just as he exhaled smoke. He stared wide eyed until his brain caught up with him and lazily kissed back. 

"You and your dumb face." Bon muttered, pulling away much to Rin's surprise. He put the cigarette out and grabbed him by the shirt yanking him back into another kiss. Rin melted into it, his hands holding Bon's hoodie between clenched fists. 

"Gods, I think I love you." 

He froze. Bon froze. 

He laughed nervously and timidly unclenched his hands slowly pulling them to his chest, a shaken smile upon his face. "What?" Bon's tone was flat, his face blank. Rin waved his hand. "Haha! Me and my big mouth." Bon was still blank. "I'm drunk. Obviously I didn't mean it." Trying to play it off made his chest constrict, he felt nauseous. 

"You don't?" 

Oh he was going to throw up. 

"I...I uh-" His heart beat sped up and he felt dizzy. He felt his eyes water. " _Shit._ " He rubbed at them with his sleeve. 

His body slumped.

"I do! I really like you. Like a lot. A ton. Fuck, so much. You make my chest hurt and I feel all funny. And _fuck_ when you look at me? Ahh!" He wildly waved his hands. "You mess me up man." 

Bon blinked, once, twice. His mouth opened and closed a couple times. Rin bit his tongue feeling the tears well up, his vision blurring. He wanted to leave and so he did. 

Only to have his wrist grabbed. 

"Rin I-" 

"I get it!" He sniffled, rubbing at his eyes. "I shouldn't have brought it up. It doesn't matter. You don't like me, I get it." 

"No!" Bon stood. "I do!" Rin stopped trying to get away. "I really do! I'm just...shocked. You know, wow a guy like you likes me?" Rin exhaled a laugh. "No way, I'm shocked you like me! You're so cool!" 

Bon's eyes crinkled. "The son of satan likes me! That's way cooler." He got an elbow to the stomach for that. "Okay I deserved that." He wheezed. 

  
  


In the midst of a make out Bon grabbed his ass making him jump and moan into his mouth, tail wagging uncontrollably. "We should get back." Bon pressed a kiss to the side of his mouth. "But then I cant touch you like this." His fingers kneading his cheeks. "Haa...we are sharing a tent." That got him to pull back with a sharp grin. "Right you are." 

Stumbling back to the tent in the dark had them falling all over each other. An elbow to the nose when they'd hit the ground. Angry mumbles at each other. 

"Can't you see in the dark Okumura?!" 

"...I'm drunk?" 

It was a valid point. 

  
  


Breaching the camp grounds had them shushing one another. The fire had gone out and the other lights in the tents weren't lit. 

"If we were in danger they wouldn't notice." Rin blinked listening for the snores. The tents were spaced at good distances. "And I left the koma sword in the tent." 

"You doubt our skills." 

Rin unzipped the tent and crawled in, Bon following close behind. "Keep wagging that and it's gonna end up in my mouth." 

"Promise?" 

  
  


Rin's eyes had snapped to him and dilated, the blue of his eyes barely visible. 

"So, the tail is a...sexual thing?" 

Rin shrugged. "Feels nice to touch." 

  
  


Bon had removed his shirt second, Rin laying with his hands covering his face, tail twitching in anticipation. Rin had worn shorts so he had easy access to run his hands up his legs. Hands thumbing him out from his shoes. "You're so soft." Hands passing over unblemished skin. "So smooth." Rin turned his head to the side and swallowed, the shorts came off next and his half hard bulge was obvious. 

"You're so handsome." Fingers pressed to his hip bones tracing each side until they grabbed his waistband and waited for a nod. He smiled and removed them, hand cupping his foot by the ankle when he dropped them. A soft kiss pressed to it. He squeaked. 

"You're cute." Bon's hand wrapping around his dick to pump it, his own free hand fumbling with his own clothing. "You're so pretty when you cry." Rin laughed, wiping at his eyes, unable to stop the tears. He felt emotional and _happy_. 

  
  



	14. Spanking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 13; spanking/frottage 
> 
> Yukio/Rin

"Oh and Rin?" He took his paper from his younger brother and cringed at the grade. "Stay back after class." That was never good. 

  
  


Staying at his desk while everyone else piled out sucked, Yukio with his arms crossed leaning against his own desk watching him. 

  
  


The door closed leaving them in silence. 

  
  


Yukio took a deep breath and dropped his arms. "Another fail? Come on Rin." Rin burned with shame, he had actually studied for this one. "Shit, and I studied for this!" Yukio frowned. "You even watched me!" 

"I'll see what I can do to try get you to learn in a more convenient manner." He wondered if Sir Pheles would let Rin tag along for some of his work. He doubted it but he had already gotten his brothers hopes up. "In the meantime, come here." Rin awkwardly shuffled up and stopped at the desk staring confused. Yukio just sat and smiled tapping his lap. 

"You're joking." 

"For once I'm quite serious."

Rin blew out a breath and hesitated. "Do I have to?" Yukio just retorted by tapping his thighs again. Rin lay across and got comfy only to me forced forward and have his hands pressing to the floor holding his weight. Yukio pulled at his trousers and he protested in earnest. The humiliation burgeoned while Yukio looked as he was doing an everyday mundane task. 

Yukio had gotten his underwear down as well, his teeth biting harshly into his bottom lip. He assumed Yukio was jesting when he mentioned that if he failed again he'd spank him. Seems not. 

"Let's start with five and see how we are." 

The first slap made him involuntarily yelp, it was so unexpected. It hurt but was more of a surprise. The old man never spanked them as kids so it was a new experience. The second was expected but had more pressure behind it. At the fifth he could feel his cheeks were hot and probably red, Yukio's hand rubbing as if to soothe. 

Yet his hand rubbed up. "Not the tail!" He flinched at the hand holding the base and running along each inch as he pulled the furred appendage out from under his shirt, fingers playing with the fur at the tip, Rin was partially shaking. He had kept the whole tail business to himself, the blood rushing to his cheeks. Yukio had just done the equivalent of giving him a handjob. 

"Are you-" Yukio froze and Rin just whined with embarrassment. He felt it pressing to his legs. 

_ "Demons hide their tails for many reasons!"  _

"Is...Is this why Sir Pheles tells you to keep your tail to yourself?" Rin's legs just kicked with his humiliation. "Let's forget this happened!" Rin tried to push himself up but an elbow in his back made him drop back down. "No no, I'm not done yet." 

"YOU'RE GONNA KEEP GOING?!" 

It was easy to shut his brother up, just grabbing his tail made him snap his mouth shut, teeth cracking together at how fast he did so. 

  
  


With each hit Rin felt tears prick at his eyes, the sting and arousal was getting to him, the impact occasionally pushing him forward making his dick rub against his brother. It didn't help that Yukio kept touching his tail. "You're so red." Yukio hadn't spoken in awhile but took the time to pause and just stare at the mess he made his brother into. "I bet your face is red too." A harsh yank of the tail made him verbally confirm, hands losing grip of the ground in the process nearly making him lose his balance. 

"If I knew demons were this easy to control I would've become a tamer." Rin could hear the smirk. He'd also heavily deny that it made him harder. This time purposely rutting against Yukio's legs. Rin exclaimed at the next slap, a moan tumbling from his throat. "I can't believe you're getting off on this." Rin mewled now grinding his pelvis in desperate movements. 

"Y-Yukio." 


	15. Face Sitting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 14; Face sitting 
> 
> Shima/Lucifer 
> 
> This ones bad but the last line makes me laugh so whatever

Shima didn't come in contact with Lucifer that much, mostly he only saw him and never spoke, besides the introduction they had with one another, Homare did the talking. He did find it odd that the King of Light would stare at him occasionally, looking away when he'd be caught. 

So being in Lucifers bedroom with it just being the two was very puzzling. The blond sitting lazily on the bed watching him, it made him squirm in place. How could he not? Even Mephisto was intimidated by Lucifer. 

"Will you just stand there?" 

Shima gulped, he had nearly not heard that. His anxiety making his ears ring. "Ugh...no?" He felt sick. "Whatever you'd like me to do." 

Lucifer just looked bemused, elbow resting on his leg, blond tail flickering. Shima at least knew it was playful, watching Rins body language with his tail was way more convenient than he assumed. "Come." 

Shit. 

His steps were shaken. He felt like a newborn fawn with too long of legs. Stopping before the King made his heart rate pick up, the demon looking up, hands reaching out; Shima flinched. 

"Relax." It was soft. "You reek of my younger brother." Soft hands pulled him down by his cheeks, a nose pressing to his neck. "Has he touched you?" 

"Touched me?" Shima didn't know what to do with his eyes, the demon was so close, he nervously laughed. "Everyone touches." Lucifer only chuckled. "So he hasn't, Samael whatever will you do, if I do so?" 

"Huh?!" The demon's hand pressed to his chest and moved down lower. The principal never trained him for  _ this _ . Gloved hand pulling his belt out of place. 

He cursed Mephisto out. 

The pants dropped to leave him in his underwear, one hand nudging his jacket off. 

'I take it back'

Lucifer's tail wrapping around him to tug him on to his lap, thighs pressed in either side. 

'I will not follow you until the day I die.' 

"Samael's very picky with his toys." Lucifer commented fiddling with the waistband of Shimas underwear. "You must have stood out, other than having Yamantaka as your familiar." Shima has a pretty good idea why Mephisto chose him. 

"Weird topic." He mumbled and found his vision blurring at the fast paced movement, his hands holding the headboard. "Wha-" 

"Forgive me, it's been quite a while since I've lay with a human." 

Shima took a breath before looking down, Lucifer's hands holding his now naked thighs--he was sitting on his face. "Oh." 

So this was happening. Mephisto wasn’t one to speak of his siblings but he did give him a small little lecture on body language and the words that you should understand, common words that had second meanings to demons mostly. The only thing is that the claiming talk was awkward and he now wishes he listened a bit more during. Zoning out may be a skill but not a useful one for this job. 

A wet tongue licked his rim making an involuntary squeak escape, his eyes widening along with his hands gripping the headboard tighter. Shima felt himself laugh at the whole situation.

“Who knew the King of Light eats ass?” 


	16. Massage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 15; Massage 
> 
> Lucifer/Homare 
> 
> This isnt actually nsfw, it's just a sweet little moment.

Lucifer coughed into his hand, blood revealing when he moved to check. It always got like this when he used too much power. A handkerchief was pressed to his face to wipe away blood that was leaking from his eyes and nose. Homare was next to him with a concerned face, she turned his head towards her and blotted the tissue to his face. “How are you feeling?” He didn't answer, instead looking at his hand, blood had smeared and stained the white sheet under him. He sighed and let out a gasp of pain when he rolled his shoulders. 

“You need to relax.” She said grabbing his shoulders and preventing him from attempting to stand. “I'm grateful, but I have work to do.” He pushed her hand off him and his knees buckled when he stood, Homare had caught him and helped him back into bed. “Please...Commander. We have others who can do it. You need rest.” She smiled when he gave in, a sigh of relief leaving her. Homare stared at the door and sat on the bed next to him, her hand taking his and squeezing. “Lay down.”

He huffed and grabbed his pillow laying down on his stomach, bed sheet slipping away to reveal his nudity. It wasn't a shock to see, Lucifer was nearly always nude when in his room. He threw his hand above his head and stretched, tail wagging. 

Homare grabbed a bottle from his night stand and carefully sat on his lower legs. She squeezed the lotion into her hand and gently rubbed up his back, thumbs pushing pressure. Lucifer hummed in delight. "Been awhile since I've been touched so nicely." He murmured into the pillow, Homare seeing his tail creeping up to wrap around her waist.

"...You can always ask to be touched, I'd be honoured to help you, Commander." She commented with a smile. Her hands tracing over his spine until they reached his shoulders and squeezed to massage the knots from them, a soft relaxed moan coming from the demon king. 

"Mhm, maybe I will then." 


	17. Intercrural Sex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 16; Intercrural sex
> 
> Izumo/Rin

"Rin...Rin?" Rin blinked and snapped back into focus, Izumo poking his nose. "Yeah?" He shook his head to get his thoughts back. The classroom no longer had a teacher, instead the other exwires were talking amongst themselves. Izumo hopped onto the desk and sat towards Rin, her legs falling on either side of him. "Whatcha thinkin 'bout?" 

A stupid smile sketched it's way onto his face an Izumo knew exactly what he was gonna say. "You." There it was. His hands moving to wrap around her and pull her into his lap, she squeaked at the pull. A chaste kiss to the side of her mouth. "Wanna come over tonight?" He wiggled his eyebrows, getting a palm to the face. 

"No." 

Rin gave her puppy eyes and leaned in closer. "Why not? I wanna be buried between these thighs again." Rins hands rubbed up and down then, Izumo's thighs tensed for a second, her mind playing back the memory. She still had bruises hidden further up her skirt from him, hickies littered her inner thighs. A soft unheard whine falling from her lips. 

Rin was  _ always _ enthusiastic when it came to eating her out. 

"Come over." He pressed kisses behind her ear. "Let me fuck you." She smiled and exhaled a laugh. "Hmm...you want it?" Her eyes moving to the other exwires to see them too busy with themselves to be paying attention to them. A small roll of her hips made him inhale. "Want my pussy?" His grip tightened on her hips. 

" _ Yes."  _ He hissed out, eyes glowing. She loved when that happened, when Rin would lose control just for a  _ slight _ second. He knew the demonic behaviour he displayed turns her on. "How much do you want it?" She asked with a smirk, her arms wrapping around his neck. "So fucking bad. Miss your pussy, miss it gripping my cock." He groaned pressing up, his growing erection growing more obvious by the second. 

"Are you ready, Izumo?" Shiemi interrupted them. "Oh, yeah." She quickly jumped up and straightened out her skirt, Rin's hand grabbing her wrist. "Where are you girls going?" He asked with a head tilt. 

Shiemi reached into her pocket and pulled out three tickets. "The bathhouse!" The blond waved them in front of his face. "Jealous?" 

Izumo pressed a kiss to his lips and picked up her bag. "And no you can't come. Girls only." He pecked her hand and grinned. "Tell Paku I said hi." 

  
  
  
  


Rin watched his girlfriend stretch, her arms bringing her shirt up to reveal her stomach. She groaned as some bones cracked and popped. "I needed that." She dropped her bag by his door and strolled over to the bed where he was sat, a manga in his hands. "You look pretty." She had a glow to her skin. "Hmm, new face mask." She muttered while climbing onto the bed, "I bought some for us, we can do them together." She settled on his hips, his hands placing the manga off to the side to focus on her. "Have fun?" She nodded.

"Kept thinking 'bout you." Her hands pushing his shirt up to poke at his tummy. "You get my texts?" 

She exclaimed a giggle as she was grabbed and moved, her back hitting the mattress along with her now pinned wrists. "Saucy little  _ minx _ ." She squealed with laughter as his hands tickled her, legs kicking out and catching his chin. They both paused and stared until breaking out into laughter. "You deserved that." Izumo pouted with her arms crossed. "I know." 

"Why are you on top?" Rin hummed and sat back, his tongue prodding at his teeth as he shrugged. "Do  _ you _ wanna be on top?" His fingers rolling the hem of her shirt between them. "I don't mind. Anyway you give yourself to me is good." 

She rolled her eyes with a smile. "Shameless demon." The retort wasnt harsh, it got him to wink and purr back at her. "This pussy could get any demon on their knees." Izumo blushed furiously when she heard him, his hand also cupping her beneath her skirt, her panties blocking him. Rin just grinned wider when she squeezed her thighs together trapping his hand. 

"You wanna keep my hand? It's all yours anyway, baby." She scoffed and stared to the side, his thumb rubbing along the fabric. "You can't hide from me Izu, I can feel that you're wet." He teased leaning down to press a kiss to her lips. "How about we soak them?" She exhaled a breath and pushed a palm to his face releasing his hand. 

"Help me out of my socks." She sat up and Rin grabbed the helm that clinged to her lower thigh and dragged it down. He did the same with the other, he squeezed her ankle and smiled pressing a kiss to it. “Soft.” She hummed and draped her legs on his shoulders. 

“Can I?” 

“No.” 

Rin whined and rested his cheek against her calf. “Please? I’ve been thinking about it all day.” Izumo pulled her legs back and shimmed her skirt off, throwing it to the side, she rolled over and searched his nightstand drawer moving stray snacks out of the way to find a bottle of lube stuffed to the back. It was open and half used.

From the side of her sight she saw his tail wagging, he thought he was going to get what he wanted. She smirked to herself and rolled back around to her back. Rin was almost giddy as he watched her pop the cap and spread it...between her thighs?

“Huh?” 

She had a coy expression. “You don’t deserve my pussy.” The shine of the lubrication catching his eyes. “What?” He was basically speechless watching her confidently apply the lube to her thighs spreading it generously. “I don’t?” His mouth agape with a sad face. “Nope.” Izumo popped the p. "But-" She grabbed his tie pulling him down to her face. "If you want me so badly you'll do as I say." Rin barely had the chance to whisper his response before she pulled him into an open mouth kiss. 

Rin fumbled with his belt, hands almost shaking with arousal. 

"Desperate looks good on you." 

His face burned at the truth. 

"Cute little whore." 

He breathed out a moan and threw his pants to the side along with his underwear. 

"So hard." 

He sucked in a breath repositioning himself as she locked her thighs together, her legs leaning up against his chest to his shoulder as he pushed in between her thighs. "J-Just for you." He spoke wrapping his arms around her legs to hold her still, the grip helping her keep her thighs locked in place. 

Izumo crossed her arms behind her head and licked her bottom lip. "For me?" He rutted with hitched breaths and nodded. "Yes...only y-you." 

" _ My  _ cute little whore." The flush on her face was much more obvious with her words, a moan stumbling from his lips, his eyes clenched shut. "Y-Yeah." 

Izumo pulled the hem of her shirt up revealing her chest, she had been too lazy to put her bra back on after the bath. Her hand massaging her breasts. "Gonna cum?" He nodded with his teeth bared and blue glowing eyes shot open, some flames were a light on his body. "Cum for me? Only me?" He gasped with a sharp nod. 

Izumo spotted his tail and made a grab for it, the length immediately twitching in her grasp and at her soft touches. It was obvious on Rin's face that he enjoyed it. He got more vocal the closer he got. 

He lost his pace and stuttered her name out and came, his cum coating her stomach while some made it to her breasts. He fell back on his hands letting her legs fall and relax. 

" _Fuck_." He groaned, running a hand through his hair to remove the strands stuck to his forehead from sweat. "Okay okay, yeah. I'm good now." He rambled to himself and pushed open her legs crawling between. "Lemme pay you back." A soft tender kiss to her inner thigh. 

"Gonna  _ devour _ you." 


	18. Threesome

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 17; Threesome 
> 
> Lewin/Vayu/Indra 
> 
> (Aka the big beefy ghost boys)

Lewin's glasses dropped further down his nose, his mouth agape at the scene. He pushed his frames back up and moved his hair more out of the way to get a clearer look. 

"Woah." 

Two of Azazel's highest ranking kin were hovering next to the crystallized demon king. 

"Allow me to introduce Vayu." Azazel spoke, Vayu just nodded curtly at him. "And Indra." Indra smirked down at him with a chuckle. "I believe you'll find them useful as your familiars." 

Lewin blinked and froze. "Familiars? But...Furfur?" Azazel ignored that and hummed. "I believe you'll find them  _ quite _ useful." 

  
  


Useful indeed, they helped him with so many things with the legion, the harder missions were much easier with them. Vayu wasn't much for conversation but the two were helpful with his learning. The two eager to show off.

  
  
  


Lewin turned to the next page, his glasses slipping down at his odd angle. He sighed and nudged his glasses back into place and groaned aloud dropping the book onto the messy floor. 

"Indra," the demon appeared with a gust of wind. "Vayu." The other just as quick to appear. Lewin sat up and stretched. "I'm bored." 

Vayu blinked before smiling, Indra joining him. 

"Do yall wanna to play with me?" 

Hands were on his body in seconds, roaming and massaging him all over, the joys of them having four arms each. Vayu grabbed a fist full of his hair and yanked his head back, a tongue slithering into his mouth and licking. Indra chuckled and ripped his shirt from his body, he had no qualms about ripping Lewins other clothing either, his pants and boxers in pieces on the floor. 

Being flipped onto his hands and knees made him gasp. Vayu finally pulled back from the kiss and he gulped in air, the demon still holding his hair and smirking down at him. 

Indra pushed a slicked finger into his ass and petted his hip. "You should thank Vayu." His voice a deep purr. "Why don't you wet his cock?" 

Lewin nodded and opened his mouth letting Vayu use him. "You love them big don't you?" The two demons knew his weird movements were a series of nods, Lewins hands moving up and hold Vayu's hips to pull the cock deeper into his throat. Indra cooed and curled his finger making the exorcist shudder and moan around the cock in his mouth. 

Vayu grinned and wiped away the drool steadily dripping from Lewin's mouth, he looked over to his other and watched Indra pump his cock and line himself up, the thrust in making him groan deep in his throat, it had pushed Lewin's towards him making him go deeper. 

He could feel Lewins throat spasming around him, with a jerk he pulled the humans head back and allowed him to take deep breaths. The human was a mess, he couldn't get any words out but the two demons knew that this is exactly what Lewin wanted. He wanted them to wreck him. Fuck him stupid. 

Lewin wrapped his arms around his body, his cheek resting against his thigh at the harsh thrusts from Indra, the other demon growling between clenched teeth. 

"Vayu." Lewin breathed out, their eyes locking. "Please." Said demon wiped at his cheeks to remove his tears. 

"How cute." 


	19. Humiliation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 18; Humiliation 
> 
> Yukio/Todo 
> 
> This sucks and I put no effort in lmao Humiliation? More like shima gets second hand embarrassment

Yukio dressed after his shower, still in disbelief of his arm. It was amazing what the illuminati could do, a shame they were using these scientific techniques for the Demon Kings. 

Out in the hallway he wandered aimlessly lost in thought until his name was called. 

"Why hello, Okumura." The next moments were a blur, Todo slamming him up against the wall leaning in close...too close. "Aren't you a sight for sore eyes." He was caged in. 

Yukio cringed back. "Todo." It was a curt greeting. 

"Now that you're here, let's finish what we started." A knee pressed up into his crotch and he swallowed a groan, his face hot with embarrassment. "Being here, it's so freeing." Todo grabbed his chin pulling his gaze to him. "Just like finding the last piece of a puzzle." 

Yukio tried to free his face from the grip but couldn't, Todo refused to let go, his thumb rubbing over his bottom lip. Yukio clenched his teeth harder and knew where this was going. "Do you feel as if you've found your last pieces?" He hummed. "We aren't so different, you and I." Yukio went to snap back at him only to have Todo grin and shove his fingers in his mouth. 

Yukio was screaming at himself internally. 

"I can't believe you fell for that." Todo was so casual, eyes darting to the side for a second. "You can come out now." 

From around the corner Shima appeared smiling awkwardly while rubbing the back of his head. "Can't get anything passed you." 

Shima and Yukio locked eyes.

"Pretty sight isn't he?" Shima almost cringed but kept his composure. "I guess." Looking between the two made him want to bolt away but he could see the desperate look in his teachers eye begging him to stay. As if him being there would help. 

He doubted Todo cared about having an audience. 

Yukio inhaled to calm himself and bit down as hard as he could only to get laughter. "I bet your brother could do better than that without even trying." He commented and rolled his knee making the teen gasp, his head hitting the wall with a bang. "Huh, you don't do this often do you?" Fingers pulled out, spit dripping between them. He didn't get an answer. 

"Don't worry, your silence speaks volumes." Shima still didn't leave, he just awkwardly shifted on one foot to the other until he finally decided to face the other way. 

He had orders not to let Yukio out of his sight today. He could feel the second hand embarrassment. 

"I hate this job." He muttered under his breath trying to block out whatever the hell was happening behind him. 

  
  



	20. Hate Sex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 19; Hate Sex 
> 
> Arthur/Mephisto

Clawed hands yanked blond hair back, Arthur's eyes squeezed shut with his mouth agape. 

"Look at you." Samael purred, "Letting a demon  _ fuck _ you. The great paladin moaning like a whore for a demon." Arthur bit his tongue trying to hold in his sounds but Mephistp had a way with him that just kept them coming, he locked eyes with the demon in the mirror and seethed with rage. 

They had gotten into a fight at headquarters hours ago, the two left in the room alone. Arthur ranting about how much he hated Mephisto until the demon laughed. 

" _ Aw, you want to fuck me so bad."  _

The snide comment had him marching over and grabbing his collar. 

_ "Sexual tension is so thick, isn't it?"  _

Why ever would he want to fuck the demon he hated? 

Mephisto had just smiled. 

_ "Hate is passionate."  _

It had lead to them randomly fucking, _shameful_ fucking. On Arthur's side at least, Mephisto was having a great time. 

  
  


"Your hair is so beautiful." Samael cooed and nipped at his ear. "So good for  _ pulling. _ " Arthur gasped. Mephisto had a thing for his hair, the demon always had a hand in it. The sight in the mirror had him burning with arousal, as much as he loathed the mirror it still spurred him on. Just the way Samael looked at him could make him cum. He  _ hated  _ it. 

  
  
  


"Oh look, you brought the puppy along with you." Mephisto looked up from paperwork, Arthur walked in with Lewin trailing behind. 

"I'm-" 

"Assigning him here, yes I know." 

Arthur glared with narrowed eyes while Lewin looked between the two, eyes trailing back and forth as a smile grew into a grin. "Oh man!" He exclaimed. "You're fucking!" 

Arthur went pale.

Lewin leaned his hands on Mephisto's desk getting a grimace from the demon. "Really? Him before me?" Mephisto grabbed a pen and nudged Lewin's hands off his desk and then poofed the pen away to never be seen again. "Yes well, you're disgusting." 

"That's fair." Lewin shrugged leaning back with arms crossed, his poncho did stink. 

"That's fair?!" Arthur stared confused at the two. "What is happening?!" 


	21. Dubcon/Noncon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 20; Noncon/Dubcon 
> 
> Shiro/Satan

Shiro lay silent, his eyes trained to the ceiling. Something felt off. His arms felt numb and heavy. 

The reason why became clear, Satan chuckled in his head and his hands were forced into his eyeline. Satan clenching and unclenching his fists multiple times before speaking up. “Odd that I can move you but not feel.” It was still joyfully spoken, too much glee for a demon without a plan. His hands leaving his eye line and suddenly he couldn't move any of his limbs, it felt like sleep paralysis. But his arms and hands moved without him. 

His hand trailing down his chest to stop just before his underwear. “No.” He rasped trying to fight the hold on his body. Satan just cackled loudly the entire time. His hand gripping his cock and fisting it to hardness, Shiro felt violated, this was even worse than when the demon god had possessed him, at least he had control then, now he was stuck, unable to do a thing. Frozen. The touch felt foreign, cold. He hated it. 

Satan just gloated in his ears the whole time, filled with joy when Shiro would make a sound. He hissed how much he envied him, how he wished he could experience touch and sensation. 

Shiro felt the opposite. 


	22. Size Difference

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 21; Size difference 
> 
> Rin & Usamaro 
> 
> This is very sfw, just some cute bonding

Rin looked down to see Usamaro gripping his trousers, his body swaying back and forth as he stifled a yawn. He smiled and bent down scooping the fellow demon into his arms, Usamaro purring into his shoulder. 

"Taken a liken to him, have you?" 

Rin exhaled a laugh through his nose. "He's cute." Mephisto shrugged and sat back down. "Just make sure to keep him out of trouble then." 

"Time for bed, Usamaro." Rin cooed as the blond wiggled in his arms. "Nooo, no no nooo." He chanted with closed eyes while also trying to swallow a yawn. "I can stay up." He brushed a hand to his mouth and yawned, his eyes too heavy to hold open. 

"Shush, we can cuddle if you sleep." That encouraged him to relax, nose pressing to his neck. 

  
  


In the dorms Rin placed Usamaro down on his feet and helped him undress. "I didn't know you'd visit so this time I don't have any clothing for you." Rin searched his drawers and pulled out a shirt and watched the smaller wipe at his eyes. Rin couldn't resist leaning in to squish his cheeks. "So cute!" Usamaro just smiled and held his hands over Rin's.

"I missed you!" 

"I missed you too, Maro." Rin pulled the shirt over his head and rubbed at his ears...horns? He still didn't know. Usamaro purred and leaned more on Rin. "You're so small." 

Usamaro puffed his cheeks out and glared. "No, you're just big!" Rin laughed and picked him up to place him on the bed and crawled in after him to pull the blanket up, Usamoro clinging to him while Kuro jumped up and settled on his chest. 

"Goodnight." 


	23. Formal Wear

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 22; Formal Wear
> 
> Shiro/Yuri

"Ah, there you are!" Mephisto grabbed Yuri's hand and spun her around. She smiled and fixed her uniform when he released her hand. "What can I do for you, Sir Pheles?" He produced a sealed envelope from nowhere and handed it to her with a deep bow. 

"I do hope you'll drag Fujimoto along with you." He winked and poofed away in a cloud of pink and glitter. 

  
  
  


"Please!" Yuri held the invitation to her chest using her puppy eyes on Shiro. "He's obviously up to something." He commented, closing his fridge, Yuri wrapped her arms around him. "Please?" He groaned hitting his head on the fridge door multiple times. "Fine!" 

"Yes!" 

"On one condition!" 

" _ Anything. _ "

  
  


Yuri tugged at the skirt of her dress when Belial closed the doors behind them. "Nervous?" Shiro tucked some of her hair behind her ear, her eyes turning to him. "A little." He smiled and pressed a kiss to her forehead. "You know the word, just say it and we're gone." 

"You're sweet."

"Ugh, don't say that, I have a reputation to uphold." 

Yuri laughed into her hand. "Right, only say bad things about you!" She grabbed his hand and he squeezed hers. They shared a quick kiss before Yuri dragged him around the corner to the party. 

The room was packed with all kinds of people, and demons, neither would put it past Mephisto to invite demons. Among the crowd were some familiar faces, Rick and Jenny were sitting at a table waving them over. 

"So finally bit the bullet and asked her out?" Rick passed him a glass while the girls spoke. "Actually, she asked me." 

Rick groaned and stuck a hand in his trouser pockets and handed a money note to Jenny. 

"You bet?!" 

Rick just grinned and raised his glass. "To Shiro and Yuri!" 

  
  
  


Shiro saw Mephisto approaching from the side, his hand reaching into his pocket. “Guten Abend!” He grinned joining the group, his gloved hand taking Yuri’s hand. He pressed a chaste kiss to it and leaned in, Shiro wasn’t able to hear what was said between them but it had Yuri laughing. She had a way with demons as a tamer, it was no surprise she was able to get along with Samael. 

“May I add, you look beautiful,  mein lieber.” 

Shiro’s thumb pressed the button. 

“Oh? Thanks!” Yuri grinned showing off her dress. “I got it in-” She tensed, her fists clenching the ends of her dress. Mephisto’s face shifted, a bemused expression washing over him as he looked between the two exorcists. Yuri flushed and squeezed her thighs together. Shiro took a sip glaning the other way, his thumb releasing the button. Yuri turned and pouted at him. “You get so jealous Shiro, you remind me of Rinka sometimes. “ Shiro did a spit take while Mephisto burst into laughter. 

“Tell me you didn't just say I was like that demon you're babysitting.” Shiro face palmed wishing Mephisto would stop laughing. “You're both childish is all I’m saying.” 

“Then I must say no one should mention the two of you were out tonight...together no less.” He had that stupid smile, the one where he was planning something. “Come on Yuri.” He grabbed her hand and pulled her to the floor where couples were slow dancing. 

Yuri fell into his arms more with a gasp, the vibrating between her legs making them shake. She wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned her head to his chest. “You are mean.” She gasped out tightening her hold on him, her fingers catching some of his hair and pulling, it was a playful statement. Currently they were standing off to the side watching the other guests stumble around drunkenly, that was until Shiro decided to mess with the controls of the vibrator again. 

“I forgot to mention how rashiving you look in that dress.” He leaned at an angle and captured her lips into a soft kiss. “You look quite dashing in that suit.” 


	24. Double Penetration In One Hole

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 23; Double penetration in one hole 
> 
> Amaimon/Hachiro

Amaimon rolled up some snow and stuffed it in his mouth, behind him Behemoth was jumping in and out of the snow. He shivered violently and shook the snow from his hair. 

Mephisto finally got sick of him using the infinity key for sightseeing. He had just arrived in Aomori when his elder brother snatched the key from his hand and shoved him out telling him to walk back. 

"What a pain." He licked his blue lips and shivered again. Behemoth shook the snow off and bounced up to his side nudging his arms. Amaimon picked his familiar up and walked until he found a town. 

He left the store with pockets full of food and continued walking. 

It reminded him of his early days, when he was all alone and not aware of his siblings yet. Back then he just walked and walked until he stumbled across Samael and Lucifer. 

Maybe he should've picked up a coat. It was cold, too cold. He could feel the frostbite trying to overcome his healing. At one point he stuck a numb finger in his mouth and bit it off just to watch it regrow. 

At the edge of a forest he stopped, spinning in circles with his nose in the air. "Behemoth, do you smell that?" The goblin just bounced in place. "Smells familiar." He kicked a large pile of snow and it flew away clearing a path, some trees falling from the blast. 

He stopped in front of a shrine, a shiver running up his spine. A crunch of snow- Amaimon inhaled and shot around pivoting on foot grabbing the outstretched hand, he jumped and spun himself midair hearing a series of bones cracking and grunts, his weight bringing them to the ground as he stepped on their head forcing their face into the earth, a small quake at the force. 

He blinked down and spat out a lollipop stick. "Oh it's just you." He lifted his foot and jumped back, sitting on the ledge of the shrine watching the other demon rise with pain in his eyes. Free hand moving to the other to crack bones back into place. 

Hachiro held his arm that still throbbed even when healed. Even while immortal the Earth King could do serious damage. That wasn't a playful greeting, the Demon King moved like a predator, he was just messing with his prey. 

"My King." 

Amaimon shrugged him off and petted his kin who jumped onto his lap, the king was slightly shivering. "What are you doing here?" He stepped up and sat next to him. "Bored. Samael kicked me out. I should've bought a coat. It's cold." 

"I could warm you up." 

Amaimons eyes darted to him, a slight glance downward. "And how might you suggest you do so?" He tongued at his teeth, eyes narrowing. "Touch is always a useful one." Hachiro scooted closer. "Aren't you with that ninja human?" Amaimon pressed a clawed finger to Hichiro's chest. "Tatsuko?" He tilted his head, tongue flicking out to scent. "We aren't mutually exclusive." That had Amaimon leaning in more, his fist closing on the clothing dragging the hydra in with him. “Then I see no problem letting you warm me up.” He mumbled against his lips, Hachiro’s arms snaking their way around him, tugging his former king onto his lap. Amaimon’s lips on his skin were freezing cold, his cold hands crawling their way under his clothing to his chest, goosebumps following with each touch, claws dragging red lines. 

This wasn't the first the two had gotten together so Hichiro knew what to do, get to the point mostly. If the Earth King wanted more touching he usually didn't click clothing away. 

Amaimon was already wiggling his ass against the two hard erections, a content smile as he reached down to stroke himself. The grinding had Hachiro secreting a slick substance making it easier to line the two up with the demon king's hole. Amaimon wrapped his arms around him and hovered a small bit allowing him to grip the two, squeezing them together and push at the tight entrance. Amaimon hissed in his ear, teeth biting his own tongue at the stretch. 

Hachiro was the only demon he knew with dicks this big. It was always fun to stumble upon him. 

The slow sink down made him dig his claws into Hachiro. His hips were grabbed and yanked down, a silent scream leaving him. There was so much he felt like Hachiro was going to split him in half. 

The pace was rough and fast, Amaimon felt like a ragdoll being used. It didn't bother him, the pleasure was too good to complain about.

Hachiro could use him all he wanted as long as he could feel this way. 


	25. Branding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 24; Branding 
> 
> Yuri/Satan

Satan pulled Yuri closer to his chest, the two sitting on the ground flipping through one of the many books. He nosed at her neck and squeezed. 

"What's wrong?" Yuri closed the book looking over her shoulder to see him staring into the distance again. "I need to claim you." He looked back at her with an intense burning in his eyes. "You're mine?" Yuri blinked and nodded seemingly confused. "Then the others need to know. I can't have them touching you. You're mine and mine alone." 

She was pushed onto her back, Satan caging her in with both hands on either side. His hands reaching down to pull her trousers down, carefully maneuvering her legs up to pull the articles of clothing off one by one. 

He spread her legs and prodded at her pussy with his fingers. Yuri went to close her legs but he kept them open, tail wrapping around a thigh to keep it spread, the blue flames of his tail licking at her skin switching between hot to warm. 

Yuri covered her eyes with her arm when he pressed in with two fingers, curling up and watched her bite her lip, her legs pulling closer. 

"Smell so nice." He murmured, taking her hand back and sticking it in his mouth. "Taste nice too." 

He lined himself up and slowly pushed his way in, Yuri reaching out for him, her arms wrapping around him to pull him down into a kiss. His thrusts slow at first, soft groans falling from his lips. "Y-Yuri." Her legs wrapping around him. 

Yuri exhaled a laugh pushing his hair out of his eyes, they were glowing and burning with an intense want. He pressed his forehead to hers. "I love you."

His pace picked up and he growled, teeth dragging down Yuri's neck to her shoulder where when his hips stuttered he dug his teeth in with a moan cumming. 

Yuri gasped, her head hitting the floor as he trailed a hand down her stomach to rub at her making her buck up and eventually cum. She cringed when he pulled back, his teeth sliding out leaving her shoulder burning and throbbing. Yet Satan settled on her chest purring. 

"Mine." His hand rubbing her stomach. 


	26. Gun Play

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 25; Gun Play
> 
> Mephisto/Yukio

"My dear, you're beginning to  _ piss _ me off." 

Yukio blinked trying to catch some light but nothing, the space around them was pitch black yet Mephisto and his own body were lit perfectly. 

"Everytime, all my timelines." 

The footsteps echoing as they got closer, it made no sense, how did they make noise? 

Yukio flinched back when a hand grasped his chin, yanking it up, making him stare into the frustrated eyes of Mephisto. 

"Why can't you just be a good little boy and do what you're told?" 

His chin dropped as Mephisto spun in place and walked in the other direction. Yukio wiped at his face and sneered. "I'll die before I do what you say." Mephisto turned ominously, his grin stretching further than a human's, his teeth sharper than he's ever seen before. 

"Well then." He drew. "Why don't I just do exactly that?" Yukio made the mistake of taking a step back, Mephisto almost skipping with glee towards him. 

"Don't be scared." A slow blink. "If I wanted you dead, I would've done so already." Mephisto stood taller than him and crowded him. 

"Meph-" 

The demon tutting, wagging his index finger back and forth. "No no. I think you can call me…" Yukio felt himself freeze with terror. " _ Samael. _ "

His hand itched to grasp his gun. Mephisto was never Samael around him...or any exorcist...if they were lucky. His fingers twitched and he finally pushed passed the nagging fear and drew his guns, Samael dodging them instantly. The demon had jumped back in his defence. 

"Missed me!" Samael sang with a cocky grin. 

"I don't think so." Yukio retorted and the two watched the ground burst into light and reveal a symbol, out from.the symbol came restrains and they locked their way around Samael. His arms were firmly pulled taut against his back and no amount of strength broke his bonds.

"Clever human." He cooed still holding a cocky expression, as if Yukio hadn't just bested him. ...He had...hadn't he? 

Yukio approached and pointed his gun at Samael's face. The demon king raised his upper body up, keeping himself kneeling. 

Yukio didn't expect him to seductively stare at him whole, unraveling his tongue and licking up the barrel, his green eyes glowing and half lidded. The picture of erotica. He also never expected him to take the barrel in his mouth and suck while moaning. 

Yukio didn't know what to do, he just stared frozen in place watching the sexually charged scene. His finger trembling on the trigger. 


	27. Burn Play

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 26; Burn play (uhhh not really, you'll see) this is also very sfw 
> 
> Satan/Lewin

"Satan?  _ The  _ Satan?" Lewin leaned in to the gossiping staff hovering around Azazel's door. "The  _ God _ of demons Satan?" He almost lit up. How fascinating was it to have a God possess it's way into the Order. This was the first time in history that was Satan possessing a body, to their knowledge. He wanted to see, he needed to see. He bounced in place, he needed to get down to where they were keeping him. His connection to Azazel should be able to get him close. 

Maybe they’d ask him to assist them. 

He tried everything to get down to meet him but was unsuccessful, when news of him escaping reached them he lost hope. 

  
  


Until, one day. 

  
  


He sat on the ground next to Azazel flipping through a book, his hair and clothing flapping with the wind. 

“He’s here.” The voice was carried to him by the wind, Azazel barely spoke these days. He pushed his glasses up when he turned his gaze up, a person with blue flames as horns were approaching. 

“Father.” 

Lewin jumped up to his feet staring wide eyed and mouth agape. “Satan.” He was standing a couple feet away observing the large crystallized body of Azazel, hair whipping against his face. Before Lewin had heard some hush whispers from others about what the demon God looked like. It hadn't been long since he left the Japan Branch. 

“You.” Satan came closer. “You have power close to me. Not as close as the two others.” It made sense, Azazel was third in the hierarchy. So he assumed Satan had met Lucifer and Samael. Unless he had just sensed them and not met them. 

“And you,” Satan turned to him, Lewin froze at the intense stare. Satan's grin grew. “Well well, don't you have some power.”

  
  


A flame darted at him and he jumped back, shoes shidding. Satan stalked towards him teasing with flames and he continuously dodged and sacrificed some of Azazal's kin when he was too slow. Some of the kin eventually turned on him, preferring to serve their god.

"Mortem!" 

Satan clapped, his face glowing with fascination. 

Lewin grinned, muttering under his breath and watched Satan get thrown back. Vayu and Indra appearing behind him. Satan laughed at the impact of hitting the wall. 

"You!" He jumped up. "I  _ like  _ you!" Satan lazily made his way towards him and reared his hand back, Lewin inhaled sharply, "Disappear!" The two demons vanishing just in time, blue flames exploding right where they sat. He turned his face back and almost didn't duck in time. The flames burning the tips of his hair, he hastily patted it putting it out. 

"Hot hot!" He jumped from foot to foot as Satan settled into a chair that kin of the other demon kings had retrieved. He hissed as it crawled up his leg. 

"-and the rest is omitted." The flames blew out. It was easier than expected to catch the god off his guard, he had thrown his head back in laughter, his mistake. Lewin lowered and pivoted, swinging his foot up and getting a good kick in. Satan sputtering at the kick to the face. He lost his balance falling off the chair. 

He growled and glared at the exorcist, his face snapping back to the side from Lewin's fist. 

Lewin felt giddy. He just kicked  _ and  _ punched Satan in the face. He bet that Azazel was proud...and probably screaming at him. 

He got some distance between them, right foot forward- Satan stumbling up. He taunted him, a wide toothy grin and curling his index in. Oh Azazel was absolutely cursing him out at this. Satan growled and met his challenge rushing forward, his punches messy and not planned. Dodging him was so  _ easy _ . He whistled and sweeps the demon's legs out from under him, Satan yelping. 

From his peripheral he saw goblins rearing up. 

"Furfur! -lord of the Arch," the demons screeching. "And so on."

His world blurred, his back hitting the ground, he wheezed out, the air knocked out of him at the force. 

Satan cackled. 

His ankle  _ burned _ .

Satan was holding him tightly and lit his hand on fire. He reared his foot back and stomped his face, rolling back and flipping back to his feet. He staggered, unable to put pressure on his injured foot. 

Right then the doors to the sanctuary shot open. Satan cursed and made a brisk escape. 

Lewin exhaled in relief and fell back onto his hands laughing as Osceola dropped next to him. 


	28. Public

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 27; Public (aha not really)
> 
> Very sfw 
> 
> Azazel/Lewin 
> 
> Continued from last chap!

Lewin grinned and shrugged at the group after being examined by some doctors, he just had his leg wrapped and was told he was fine. He didn't get hit too much anyway, nothing too serious, even the burn on his ankle wasn’t serious. The other exorcists eventually left him to his own devices. Osceola was waiting for him at the door. 

He pushed his glasses up, turning to gaze up at Azazel, he made his way up the stairway. “Hey.” He leaned in with a cocky grin, the demon staring with an unimpressed face. Azazel sat up slowly, a hand outstretched and yanked him in by his wrist, Lewin falling into his chest. Azazel pinched his cheeks. “What have I told you?” He retorted while Lewin rubbed his cheeks with a pout. “Don’t have to be so harsh on me, gramps, not a child anymore.” The demon grinned and pinched his nose shut, Lewin’s hands shooting up. “Still as reckless as one. No, I take it back, a child would run from a Demon God.” The harsh treatment changed to soft, the demon’s face softening, hands tenderly cupping his face. “Don’t be stupid.” He pressed his forehead to his, “Who else will visit me?” 

“I kicked his ass.” 

A sigh.

“You did.” 

“Shouldn’t I get a reward?” Lewin batted his eyelashes and held his hands together. Azazel rolled his eyes, a chaste kiss pressed to his cheek. “Really? Nothing more?” 

Footsteps followed up behind them, he turned to see Osceola waiting for him, the Mexican standing tall with his arms crossed. Lewin turned back around and pulled Azazel into a kiss, the demon gladly accepting it, Lewin felt a warmness settle in his chest. Azazel keeping up his claim always made him feel sleepy and comfy. 

“See ya!” He steadily stood up and jumped into Osceola’s arms already knowing the other would catch him, he laughed wrapping his arms around him pressing a wet kiss to the man’s face. 

“Take me away!”


	29. Lingerie/Distension

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 28; Lingerie/Distension 
> 
> Mephisto/Lewin and Shiemi/Rin
> 
> Warning for drug use in the first part.

Mephisto opened the door with a peg on his nose, his eyes scanning Lewin up and down, he was in that poncho again. It was filthy, he could smell it even with his nose blocked. “When’s the last time you bathed?” He asked watching Lewin scratch his head, coal tars flying out. Mephisto felt himself shiver in disgust. “Uh...It rained in Italy yesterday!” Mephisto inhaled sharply (A mistake.) and looked appalled. “Oh my.” He couldnt tell if Lewin was fucking with him or not. “Well then.” He snapped his fingers and Lewin yelped, falling straight into his tub. 

Belial rushing away with his clothing. His other servants rushed in and grabbed Lewin scrubbing him raw. Lewin was dunked under so many times he felt like he was being waterboarded. Maybe this was payback for essentially breaking into his house and roughly grabbing him. He was dunked again. Yep this was definitely pay back. He yelped when one grabbed his ankle, they shaved nearly all the hair off him. He gaped at how soft he felt. 

  
  


The bath was drained and he was still being dragged around, Mephisto having left the room ages ago. He was rubbed down in sweet smelling oils and at one point almost fell asleep. Two ladies paused before him and scanned him up and down. “Uh oh.” He was once again dragged and turned, he’s never had people touch him this much. 

They presented him with many options of lace and he was in and out of them as the two decided which looked best. Of course he ended up in a soft pastel pink lingerie. The amount of bows, he knew it was Mephisto’s design. They wrapped a silk robe around him and helped him into matching thigh highs. He had no place to complain. Nowhere in the deal they made did he state Mephisto couldn’t do this, as long as he followed through in the act they were good, he already fulfilled his side, now it was Samael’s turn. 

  
  


He walked out to see the demon relaxing on a pile of cushions, incense burning around the room. “Now don’t you look pretty.” He exhaled a cloud of smoke, a hookah sat next to him. Mephisto curled his finger and Lewin approached, Mephisto reached out and pulled him down onto his lap. “Mhm, You can call me Samael, just for today.” 

Lewin licked his lips and nodded. “Samael.” He tested the name on his tongue. “You're much prettier like this. However does my dear brother put up with how you usually hold yourself.” Samael grabbed his chin and pressed into a kiss, Lewin squirming in his lap at it. He gasped at the harsh tug to his hair, his mouth opening letting the demon press in with his tongue, Lewin holding Samael’s robe between white knuckled fists. He moaned into his mouth and melted, Samael was so far the best kisser out of all the Baal he had gotten with. 

Lewin felt arousal stir when Samael wrapped his tongue around his and sucked it into his mouth. He squeezed his thighs and grinded against his stomach. “Azazel obviously doesn't touch you enough if just kissing is getting you hard.” He trailed a hand down from black hair to his lower back. “A shame, you're a pretty human.” Lewin groaned, dropping his head to Samael’s shoulder. 

Soft hands rubbed his shoulders and gingerly slid the robe off his shoulder, it pooled on the floor beneath them. “Oh so pretty.” Samael cooed taking in the sight before him. “Who knew such a thing was hidden under all that dirt?” His bangs were brushed out of his face showing his blush. Hands traced down his chest to stop at the bralette cupping him, his thumbs gliding over his nipples. He pinched them getting a sharp inhale, Lewin’s stomach tensing. “You aren't touched that much, are you?” Samael asked, pulling his chest to his face, kisses being pressed to his pecs. “N-No.” 

“My siblings are more straight to the point, aren't they?” He chuckled, sucking a dark purple bruise. He pulled back to admire it. “I've missed sleeping with humans, you dont heal away my marks in mere seconds.” Lewin arched when Mephisto sucked his nipple into his mouth, teeth teasing to bite. 

"A-Ah Samael-" Lewin moaned, rolling his hips for any type of friction. "Please Please Please." Samael purred and ran a hand up and down his thigh, Lewin quivering at the touch. "P-Please." He choked begging with a desperate expression. "Touch me? Please touch me Samael." He exclaimed at a bite, claws digging into the meat of his thighs. "I am touching you." Lewin whined squirming. "Noooo please!" 

Samael chuckled against his jaw. "Poor baby." He teased noticing Lewin's eyes water. "Why...why am I?" The exorcist looked around the room confused. Mephisto hummed leaning back on his hands pulling the hookah back into his eyeline and taking a drag. He blew the smoke into Lewin's face with a smirk. 

"The incense is of demonic origin." He stated picking one up and waving it in his face. "One of Amaimon's creations. He discovered that burning it makes humans...aroused. an aphrodisiac if you will." 

"Oh." 

His bangs were pushed back and the pipe was pressed to his lips. "Strong isn't it?" He nodded feeling his mind go foggy, his erection aching for attention. "What's this?" Lewin hesitated, he's heard the old stories. "Does it matter?" He cooed, "It'll make you feel even better." 

Lewin probably shouldn't have but the idea of demonic drugs got to him too much. It went straight to his head, Mephisto's touch making him cry out. 

"See? Isn't that much better?" Samael purred and licked up his chest, teeth biting into his shoulder making the exorcist quiver. "S-Samael." Said demon grinned and traced down his abdomen to his hips, thumbs rubbing circles at the desperate sounds falling from his lips. For several minutes Mephisto avoided his dick, hands grabbing Lewin’s when he whined and tried to touch himself, he just tutted and leaned back pulling all touch away. 

Lewin teared up, he felt so desperate. 

“Stand up.” Lewin barely could, his legs shaking and almost buckling, he held Samael’s hand and wobbled closer, the demon grinning up at him seeing Lewin’s eyes light up. The excitement dropped when he just left more marks and refused to touch. He slowly unhooked the thigh highs from the panties and dragged the pink lace down his legs, Lewin holding Mephisto’s shoulders as he lifted one leg up to step out of them, his cold aching against his stomach. 

A tear rolled down his cheek when Mephisto moved to his knees and pressed a kiss to his leaking tip. He was glad he held his shoulders, he would've fell if not. His tongue unfurled from behind his teeth and licked up his length while his hands roamed up his back unclasping the bralette. “Im..im gonna-” Mephisto pulled back. “Just from that?” He teased with a smile. Lewin pursed his lips and looked away with a hot blush. “Please.” He muttered under his breath. 

“Sorry, I didn't hear that?” Lewin nearly screamed at him. “...let me cum?” Mephisto’s grin grew. “One more time.” 

“Please...Please let me cum...Samael?” 

“Well now, how can I say no to such a pretty request?” He pulled him back into his lap, Lewin sighing in relief that cut out due to a hand wrapping around his cock and slowly pumping. He didn't even notice he squeezed his eyes shut until kisses were placed to his eyelids. “Sa-” He hitched and shook, his hips bucking violently and a tongue pressed into his mouth swallowing his sounds as he came. “That’s one.” Samael commented and licked the cum off his hand. “Three more?” Lewin gulped. 

  
  


“How fun, you're flexible.” Mephisto pinned Lewin’s legs to his chest. “Hold them for me?” Lewin wrapped his arms around them holding them taut to his chest feeling awfully exposed. Mephisto pulled out a bottle from the air and poured some onto his hand. 

Lewin let his head drop down, the strain of watching was too much. He flinched at the unexpected touch to his rim, a finger tracing along the outside. He bit his tongue tightening his grip on his legs and turned his head to the side. He keened at the slight penetration, a second finger following in twain. “So shy now, what happened to all that begging?” He taunted with a burgeoning smile. Lewin went red and snapped his mouth closed, teeth clacking. “Tell me, what do you want?” He uttered with a deep rumble. 

Lewin’s mind went straight to kissing, remembering his tongue and the length. 

“T-Tongue.”

“Oh what dirty thoughts.” 

Hands held his thighs and a wet tongue licked up his hole, a chuckle before he felt it push in and gasped, his head hitting the cushions with force. Hands slid down to spread him further. He shook and felt his grip slipping, his climax building second by second. By the time it hit him he wasn’t able to catch his breath, hands dropping his legs. Mephisto cackled into his hand while Lewin’s chest harshly moved with his panting. “One more.” Green eyes narrowed with glee.

Lewin hovered up in Samael’s lap, the demon lowering him down on his cock judging how fast to go by Lewin’s expressions. Once he was fully seated he finally let out the breath he didn't know he was holding. Samael fiddled with the hem of the thigh highs as Lewin adjusted, his hips jutting ever so slightly. The pace was torturous , every thrust rubbing perfectly against his prostate. Samael nibbled his earlobe and muttered in a language he had never heard before. “A-Are you speaking-” He snapped his mouth shut to hold in a scream. “Überrascht?” Mephisto changed to German just as fast, Lewin felt his head spin, “Ich spreche nicht gut Deutsch.” He had searched his entire brain for that response. 

“No worries, Puppe.” Mephisto chirped, his hands tightening on Lewin and yanking him down in a rough thrust. He glided the exorcist’s hands to his dick and finally allowed him to touch himself. It was mere seconds until he was biting his hand to muffle his noises, fearing he was too loud when he came. Lewin sighed contently, his body falling limb as Samael continued to thrust until he himself came. 

  
  


Mephisto sat on the edge of the bathtub blowing bubbles while Lewin stared at his body in the mirror. 

“Your clothing, sir.” 

“I look like a demon attacked me.” 

Mephisto clicked his finger. “Oh right, go get treated for temptaint.” Lewin spun around with wide eyes. “I did bite, and scratch.” Lewin huffed and poked at a deep bite. 

-&-

  
  


Rin jumped onto the bed bouncing up, Shiemi toeing off her sandals at the door. Rin reached for a pamphlet and flipped it open. “Oh! Room service, nice!” He rolled onto his back. “We could get a bottle of wine later.” He threw out ignoring the blond as she settled on his hips. “We could.” Her hands unbuckling his belt with precise work. “There’s an indoor swimming pool too, we should go later with the group.” The sound of a page turning. She hummed and tugged at his trousers, Rin lifting his hips to help her. Shiemi dropped them to the floor below them and gripped the waistband pulling them down. 

Rin dropped the pamphlet and leaned on his elbows staring at her. “Was the quickie in the airport not enough?” She smiled sheepishly with a light dusting of a blush. “Ha, can I?” Rin grinned and ran a hand through her hair. “Sure.” He plucked a pillow and propped it up behind him, deciding for another so he could watch. Shiemi smiled and dropped between his legs, she reached into her back pocket and pulled out a condom. 

After rolling it down his dick she undressed, his hands fumbling with her bra. She giggled and unclipped it, tossing it off to the side. “Come here, baby.” Rin cooed pulling her into a sloppy kiss, she laughed into his mouth when he lifted her, switching their positions. Her back hit the blanket and her head hit the pillows still stacked, Rin settling himself between her legs and nudging himself slowly in. 

“Kiss?” Shiemi beamed up at him and enthusiastically kissed him back. He smiled into it and started a slow pace, too fast or rough and he’d end up hurting her. “I forget how big you are.” She mumbled against his lips, their eyes looking down to see an obvious bump from his cock inside her. “Hmm, it’s hot though.” 

She snorted. “Sure.” 


	30. Telepathic Bonds

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 29; Telepathic bonds 
> 
> Samael/Abduxuel 
> 
> Abduxuel belongs to TheBeingOfEverything! 
> 
> Italics are internal words, to differ between Mephisto's will have "quotations" 
> 
> Sfw!

"Sir Pheles!" Mephisto spun round, the animal in his hand swinging wildly yet not bothered by the movement. "Ah...why do you have a ferret?" He looked at the demon in his hand and back up. That's right, he had never told the Order of Abduxuel's animal form, to think about it he had also never spoken of Amaimon's hamster form either. 

Mephisto stuck his arm out further showing off the ferret. "Why not have a ferret?" The staff awkwardly smiled and handed him an envelope which Abduxuel grabbed in his mouth. They backed away slowly and sped walked away. 

_ Human's, funny little things.  _

"Indeed!" Mephisto made a sharp turn and stuck a key in the door pushing it open to his manor, Belial waiting for him. 

" _ Shall we discuss why you aren't teaching in class right now?"  _

The ferret twirled and crawled up his arm. 

_ Hmm, do you not want me around, love?  _

His tone was entirely playful. 

_ "You've left Rin and Amaimon to themselves, I bet they are skipping. I'm trying to give him an education you know!"  _

_ Uh huh, the two rolling around in the forest together. Shall we see? _

Mephisto pursed his lips and turned, the two combining power to shift to a side dimension, Abduxuel poofing back to his body, Mephisto gasping at the sudden weight change. 

  
  


Rin and Amaimon were locked around each other, the two rolling to try pin the other. Their laughter was contagious. 

Amaimon pressed his knees into Rin's wrists and paused, his gaze moving to the forest around them. "Do you sense that?" He asked, Rin nodding. 

"It seems they're onto us, Samael." Abduxuel shifted in Mephisto's arms and dropped the space, the two appearing. 

"Hey guys!" Rin beamed brightly only to get a knee to the face, his cheek pressing into the mud. "Oof!" 

Amaimon stared blankly. "You're interrupting." 

_ It does seem so doesn't it? _

_ "An audience always improves a fight, wouldn't you agree, love?"  _

Abduxuel grinned. 

_ I would.  _

"OUT LOUD!" Amaimon exclaimed hitting the ground causing everyone to lose their balance. "Oh right yes." The space king had wrapped his arms around Samael's neck leaving it up to the other to hold them up. "Sometimes I forget we do that." 

Rin flipped Amaimon off and jumped back to get some space, his eyes locked to Amaimon. "Do what?" He glanced over for a second at the two and got a kick to the stomach for it. "Don't get distracted." Amaimon snapped with a grin. 

"Ah yes, since our aspects are connected we have a bond unique to us. We can use telepathy." Mephisto explained watching Amaimon hit the bark of a thick tree and crack it. 

"Telepathy?" 

"Talk in our heads, my dear!" 

"Genau!" 

Rin stared guffawed, his body bursting into flames as Amaimon jumped towards him, the flames pushing him back. “Cool.” 

The space shifted as Abduxuel brought them to Gehenna. In the corner a broken music box struggled to play notes, Abduxuel poofed out of his arms into a suit and bowed deeply. He offered a white gloved hand. 

_ Care for a dance?  _

_ “What’s the occasion?”  _

_ Do we need one my love?  _

Samael chuckled and took his hand, getting pulled tight to the other demon’s body, a hand settling on his waist and grabbing his hand. They stepped together in time and waltzed in a circle. 

_ Do you remember the last time we danced together? _

_ “We don’t talk about that.”  _

The other laughed fondly and brought their hands to his lips and pressed a kiss to his. 

_ I'll never forget it nor will you ever live it down.  _

_ “You’re the worst.”  _

_ I try.  _


	31. Stuck

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 30; Stuck 
> 
> Bon/Shima 
> 
> (Sfw)
> 
> This is so bad and rushed but whatever

Shima scooted forward...and backward. Nothing helped. 

He was _stuck._

How embarrassing. 

  
  


He was meeting with one of the illuminati representatives in an old abandoned dormitory, yet on his way out the window frame dropped and locked in place. He stretched his hand back and was able to squish two fingers under and grab his phone from his back pocket. 

He scrolled through his contacts and paused at each one. 

Mr Okumura would lecture him so that's a no. 

Rin, Rin would laugh way too much. 

Koneko...well he doubted neko could help him.

Bon...last choice he had to. 

He clicked his name and went to the messages. 

  
  


_Hey come help me_

He dropped his location and sent a smile emoji.

  
  
  


He waited for all of an hour until he heard a loud sigh behind him. “Really Renzou.” He laughed nervously and kicked his legs. “Come on Bon! Help me.” He felt a hand pressed under against his back and pull the window up only for it to not to budge. "Uh oh." Shima uttered and struggled again. "Stop moving! You'll make it worse!" 

  
  


The duo tried multiple things and one ended up with the glass breaking by accident. Bon gasped and ended up cutting his hand when wiping away the shards. "Shouldve called Okumura for this." He muttered holding his hand to his chest. "I'm just gonna break it." Shima sighed and nodded. "Alright, careful with your hand." 

Bpn grabbed the side of the window and wiggled it. Luckily enough it was made from wood. It took from force and a few hisses of pain but he eventually snapped it making the others snap off too. 

Shima wiggled free and jumped up. "Freedom!" He cheered and paused. "Oh shit." He spun and grabbed Bon's injured hand and pulled out a mini first aid, unexpected but welcomed. 

They sank to the floor as he treated the wound, Bon staring fondly at Shima as he focused on disinfecting it, his tongue poking out in concentration. His eyes lit up and he beamed. "There we go, all done!" Shima pressed a kiss to his hand and stood back up not noticing Bon's blood red face. 

Bon stood and watched their connected hands the entire walk back home. 


	32. Free Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 31; Free Day 
> 
> Rin/Shiemi 
> 
> Happy Halloween!

Shiemi staggered and rested her hands on her knees trying to catch her breath, Rin waved at her and ran over. 

"You didn't have to run, Shiemi." He grabbed her hand and they walked closer to the tracks and sat on the seats waiting for the train. 

They had travelled out to shop and split up for a half an hour agreeing to meet at the station, hence the running. "I didnt wanna miss the train." She said finally catching her breath. "The next one is hours away." Rin switched to the app and his phone and checked, she was right. The next one was three hours away. "Don't worry about that, I can always bother Mephisto into getting us." 

Shiemi exhaled a laugh through her nose. "I don't want to be a burden-" 

"Never." He interjected immediately. "You'll never be a burden." He leaned in, "Don't tell Mephisto but he technically owes me a favour." Rin smugly said. "I gave him a cake for nothing. Now he owes me. It's 'Demon Etiquette' if you get me." 

They stood when the train arrived and Rin grabbed her hand so they wouldn't get separated, the train was practically packed. Rin and Shiemi stood, Rin pulling her to his chest and holding the bar next to them. Shiemi sighed with relief that Rin couldn't see her blush. 

"Oof." Shiemi squeaked getting pushed back, falling more into Rin's space. He held her arm to help steady her. She blushed and knocked her shoes together. 

Another push, she swayed and rubbed against him, Rin freezing momentarily at the touch. He gulped and forced his thoughts to other places. 

Shiemi was wearing a skirt today with cute tights with plants embroidered on them. She wore a jumper for the slight chill, Rin had blushed seeing her, the way the sleeves were too long for her arms made him smile. 

"Ah, sorry." She exclaimed, her butt harshly pressing into his crotch, his knuckles whitening on the bar. Rin tensed and resisted grinding against her, he felt himself hardening and cursed under his breath. She looked over her shoulder up at him, he quickly averted his eyes and turned his head to the side. The two slightly red in the face. 

Each movement of a person around them nudged them together, slight brushes making it harder to ignore his ever growing arousal. 

This time someone pushed into him causing him to rub up against Shiemi. He almost died of embarrassment at the sound he let out. He got no weird looks from the crowd around so they must have taken it as a surprised sound...and not what it really was. He stayed leaning over her, his arm pulling closer. “Sorry.” He muttered, a slight roll of his hips. He exhaled a sigh beside her ear. 

“Are you...?” Her hand reached around and cupped him getting a gasp. “You are.” She mumbled and looked up at him. She had a coy smile. He didn’t like when she smiled at him like that, she was always up to something when she did. “Oh!” She pressed her ass to his bulge and wiggled, his arm tightening around her. She grinded up against him so confidently for such a public place, he could barely keep it together. 

He hissed through clenched teeth as she laughed, he bucked against her following her pace, he rested his head between her neck and shoulder. She rolled back and he gasped into her skin, cumming into his pants. 

Luckily the train came to a stop and Shiemi grabbed his hand dragging him along, the two stepping off in search of the toilets. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am free! 
> 
> Can you believe I actually posted everyday, I'm impressed at myself

**Author's Note:**

> Okay unlike last time I'm not gonna care if they are short. Also ima do different ships


End file.
